The Jedi Master Series: 12 Dark Phoenix
by TheWolf'sSong99
Summary: When a secret distress message is sent to him, Obi-Wan embarks on a mission to rescue Satine and Korkie from Stellandra. However, he fails to realise that he is about to discover a devastating secret that will tear his world apart...
1. Preface

**Well, here we are on the new story! Now, first things first. Updates are gonna be sllooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwww... But will happen, I assure you.**

**Second, this is gonna be in FOUR parts! Wooooo!**

**Third...This**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own any of the Star Wars Characters blah blah blah. All characters that do not come up on Wookiepedia or are not owned by the Maker George Lucas are mine and mine alone! Mwahahahaha!**

* * *

><p><em>:::PREFACE:::<em>

"Satine!" Bail cried, shaking her softly, and squeezing in her hand, begging her to hold on.

"Come on, Satine, you _must_keep awake! Don't give up now!"

But she couldn't. She didn't want to wake up, to find out she was still in _this_World, this place of Death and pure agony... It was too much; she couldn't handle it any longer...

The hellish pain she was feeling was getting worse, and beyond that, as the labour increased dramatically.  
>Throwing her head back, she gasped in misery. No. She wanted to give in... To die...<p>

And she did; her eyes closed, and her head fell back...

Her hand fell still against the covers...

A Birth...And a Death...

A New Life...And a Life taken...


	2. JohnniFain's Quest

**Well, here we go! Part one! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>PART ONE<strong>

**THE SEARCH**

**JOHNNI-FAIN'S QUEST**

_Come on Old Man. Get up!_

Johnni-Fain opened his eyes, and stared at the dark ceiling, aware that his shoulder-length brown hair was waved and a mess around his face. Flexing his hands, he moved onto his side, and stared out the window at the eerie City that he was now a resident in- for at least another day, before embarking on his mission.

_I finally get to see my Youngest Son, for the first time, with my own eyes, rather than spiritual ones._

He had last seen Obi-Wan on Mandalore, but was a Force Ghost, nothing more. He could not touch his son; hold him in comfort, without his arms going right through him. Now that he had a living body, he could do just that.

_I wish Adeola was given the chance to see him as well. To hold him and Owen once more before she was murdered._

Rage rose through him over what had happened, but he could not blank out the horrific battle that had raged between him and the Sith Elder. He had the upper hand, but then one of her Disciples had distracted him, fighting him instead as their Leader recovered.

Before he knew it, a sabre was through his chest, and he was pushed down the waterfall, hearing her cold laugh ring in his ears...

Shaking himself back to the present, Johnni-Fain swung his legs out from under the covers, and headed into the bathroom. Once he was showered and clean to perfection, he emerged, towel around his waist, to see the tall form of Talzin standing in the corner. He frowned, and said, "Can't a Man get any privacy?"

Talzin smiled, and said, "I just came to see how you were."

"Considering I've been brought back from the dead, to stop an enemy I could have killed that day, I feel rather fine," Johnni-Fain said sarcastically, sorting his black tunic and holding it up. "Despite the fact I'm over seventy years old now, how did you get me to look so young?"

"The age you died at, is always going to be your Ghost image," Talzin said, watching him. "So, you have the appearance of a forty year old."

Johnni-Fain just stared at her, and made a hand motion over his head quickly. "In one ear, out the other."

Talzin laughed. "Yes, we do talk like that in here."

Johnni-Fain chuckled. "Let me change, get something to eat, and then we can talk."

Talzin nodded, and bowed, walking out his room to give him some privacy. Fingering the locket around his neck, he prised it open to reveal a picture on one side, with Obi-Wan as a baby, and Owen as a Toddler, and Adeola looking over her shoulder and smiling at him, red hair glittering. Johnni-Fain felt tears rise, and closed the locket, wiping them away, before turning to his clothes.

They had work to do, and now would be the time to get it sorted out now.

XXX

Korkie shook in the cold of his cell on the massive Sith ship, staring at his chains, and trying to ignore his stomach as it grumbled. He had not eaten for several days now, and still wore the same clothes he had for eight months.

_Auntie, where are you?_

Standing, he walked around the cell for a few moments, before sitting against the wall.

"Open the cell door!"

The Droid at the cell's entrance jumped up, and hurriedly opened the cell door, standing to attention as the Woman appeared.

Korkie shivered, staring at her in fear and hatred, as she wandered into his cell. "Well, how are you today Korkie?"

"I feel fine," He said sarcastically, just as his stomach gave a protest again.

"Hungry?" Stellandra waved the Droid, and he brought over a loaf of bread on a plate, along with some cheese. Korkie had no idea how she got it, but he didn't want to know. "Eat."

Korkie took the plate, and began to take massive bites out of the bread, not leaving it time to go down before taking another bite. Stellandra just laughed as he finished the bread and cheese in minutes, before settling back against the wall.

"Can I have a shower or something?" He demanded.

"With that attitude, you won't get another meal," Stellandra barked, and chucked the plate at the Droid, making it dance around to try and keep a hold of it, before it smashed, finally, against the wall. But Stellandra didn't take any notice of it. "So be careful what you say to me."

"Uh huh," Korkie muttered.

"Now, answer me. Where is Satine?" Stellandra demanded, glaring at him.

"I. Don't. Know!" Korkie snapped. "I haven't seen her for months! I don't know where she is!"

Stellandra sighed, and ran a hand over her forehead, rubbing it. "Well, I can sense your genuine fear over the matter. And the Truth."

"I have been trying to tell you that for a week!" Korkie said tiredly. "Now please. Let me go."

Stellandra glared at him, before saying, "You're the bait for Satine; once she knows I have you, she'll come out into the opening. And her and her baby will be mine."

"Baby?" Korkie repeated eyes wide.

"My my, has she not told you?" Stellandra jeered. "She's been pregnant for a while-well, nine months nearly." She laughed. "A little girl."

Korkie stared at her, his eyes still wide.

"So, you'll have a little cousin soon," Stellandra got up, and walked towards the cell door. She suddenly paused. "Once I have located her, you will be free."

The door slammed shut, leaving Korkie in his cage once again.

She had someone she wanted to see, or rather something.

XXX

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Fay said to Talzin. "If they see him, they might either die of shock, or attack him."

"It's the best we can do just now," Talzin watched the ship they had lent to Johnni-Fain take to the sky, and flew off. "Hopefully, Yoda will believe him."

"Yes," Fay nodded in agreement. "Now, I must return to the Monastery, just in case I am needed when the time finally comes."

"She is there?" Talzin looked at him, her lips pursed.

"Yes, she has been for a while now," Fay walked towards his ship, before bowing at Talzin. "Farewell Talzin."

"Farewell Fay," Talzin bowed back to him, before watching the elderly man walk up the ramp, helped by two boys, and into the belly of the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little something to start it off :) The chapters WILL get longer, I promise you.<strong>


	3. The Duchess' Nightmares

**Okay, here's another update. Now, onto Satine! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>THE DUCHESS' NIGHTMARES<strong>

A kick woke her from her sleep, and slowly she opened her eyes. Hand on her enlarged belly, Satine Kryze, former Ruler of Mandalore, sat up in bed, one hand behind her to stable herself. Swinging her legs out, hand on her massive baby bump, Satine padded to the door of her bedroom at the Monastery on the magnificent planet, home to the Monks, and opened it, staring around the living space, before carefully finding her way down the stairs.

_Easy now Kiara,_ she thought as the baby kicked her again. _Mummy doesn't appreciate kicks when she's trying to sleep, or using your Force Powers when she's trying to eat._

Only that morning, when Satine was eating with Jade and Elders Mist and Catriona – her future midwives- she had somehow managed to shatter her own knife and bend the fork in her hand. She was in shock that these metal objects managed to do so, with no powers of her own, until Jade sensed the decrease in Force Concentration around her, and had muttered, "Well, someone wants you to hurry up."

It was one of many incidents that made people laugh- Satine herself included- and sometimes made people fearful. The baby was incredibly powerful.

_Blast your genes Obi-Wan,_ Satine thought bitterly. _Blast your genes._

The baby squirmed inside her, and she gave a gasp, as she kicked more violently. Satine held onto the wall, hand on her bump, and winced. "You're nearly ready, aren't you Kiara?"

The baby relaxed suddenly, and she took that as a yes. Satine rolled her eyes, and continued to the kitchen, desperate for some tea. Sitting at the couch, she sipped it, and stared out at the starry sky, smiling at it.

"Can't sleep?"

She glanced up, and nodded at the Togruta that stood before her, arms folded over her chest. "Yes."

Jade sighed, and sat next to her, staring down at the baby bump. "Kiara keeping you up again? Typical."

"Indeed; I've never been pregnant before," Satine sighed. "So, this is new to me."

Jade smiled, and heightened her gaze to Satine. "But she has been good."

Satine rolled her eyes, "Indeed." She repeated. "How about you get pregnant, and see how you like having a baby squirm inside you- OUCH!" She winced as Kiara gave her a violent kick, as though telling her to behave.

Jade laughed, "Now, she's telling you not to be cheeky."

Satine rolled her eyes, and finished her tea, before struggling up to put it in the kitchen. Instead, Jade grabbed the cup, tsked, and walked into kitchen with it, before helping her up. "Come on. Bed."

"Not yet, not until she settles," Satine rubbed her stomach, staring down at it as she felt Kiara relaxed inside her, as though settling down for a sleep. Finally, she felt better, as the baby stopped moving. Moving slowly, with help from Jade, she headed back up the stairs slowly, and into her room. "Jade?"

"Yeah?" The Togruta answered.

"Thank you for doing this. I know it hasn't been easy," Satine could feel tears rise; she cursed her pregnancy hormones.

"Satine," Jade said sadly, hand on her shoulder. "You took me in when no-one else would. I couldn't just stand aside, and let Death Watch kill you- and Obi-Wan's child." She placed a hand on her baby bump, and, as though in greeting, she felt a small hand push against Satine's stomach. "You should not thank me. My decision was made the moment you found out."

Satine smiled, and wiped her tears away. "And I am glad you are here."

Jade smiled, and said, "Hey, it'll be alright soon. Once Kiara is born, we'll stay here until she's older, and then take her to the Temple. Yoda has it all arranged for you two, and Obi-Wan."

Satine sighed. Yesterday, Yoda had contacted them with the final arrangements for the baby when it was born; when she was two, Satine would bring her to the Temple, where, in a secluded area, Yoda would talk to Obi-Wan and her alone, and then Kiara would be introduced to the Father himself.

In honesty, she was both excited, yet dreaded that day. And something made her feel that Day would never come.

"Now, it's bed time. You look exhausted," Jade said in worry, pointing out her tired features in the mirror.

Satine nodded, before opening her bedroom door, and heading in her room. Staring around, she gently sat down on her bed, caressing her stomach, finally looking down at it. Whispering some words in Mando'a, Satine carefully lay back on her bed, hand still on her stomach, and closed her eyes.

_I'll find you Satine, in any way possible, and then your baby shall be mine..._

She opened her eyes immediately, and stared around for the voice. _But she's dead!_

Satine wondered if she should call for Jade, and tell her what she had heard. Or tell Fay when he returned.

XXX

_Breathe... Keep breathing..._

_Her screams of pain rang through her own ears, her womb contracting violently, and painfully, enough to make her want to vomit, or rip herself to pieces._

_Why? Why? Why?_

_She couldn't hold on much longer..._

_A scream erupted from her lips, and her strength- what was left- failed her._

_Darkness came, and a crying sound exploded into her ears, the labour now decreasing in magnitude._

"_Satine, she's beautiful," A familiar voice sounded._

_Her eyes opened, and she stared up at the blur, holding a scarlet bundle in her arms, small hands waving, and crimson strands on the top of her head..._

"_Kiara..." She breathed, before..._

_Everything went black, and the last thing she heard, was her Friends screaming for a medic Droid to come._

Satine screamed in her sleep, managing to painfully sit up, hair loose around her face. Sweat had fallen, soaking her skin and nightclothes, and pain erupted from her stomach as Kiara kicked and squirmed from the sudden movement, as though screaming for her to lie back down and take pressure off her...

_Oh no._

Satine immediately leaned back, easing her breathing, hand on her baby bump. "I'm so sorry Kiara." She whispered immediately, stroking it. "I'm sorry. You're okay now."

The baby stopped twisting and turning inside her, relaxing, but Satine still felt the panic rushing through her; she nearly harmed her own baby. Carefully, she turned her sore neck to look out the window, and smiled at the sun that peeked out from behind the blinds.

Summer was upon them on this planet.

Standing, she wandered to the window and opened the blinds, staring outside. Her eyes found a black bird, massive, perched on the balcony, its beady eyes staring around, before dipping its head and scratching its chin with one claw. Placing a hand on her baby bump, Satine caressed it gently, and smiled at the sky.

The crow fluttered away, cawing, and into the distance. A sudden shiver passed up her spine.

_Something is wrong._

* * *

><p><strong>Crows are spooky... I swear they stalk people sometimes... <strong>


	4. The Prophecy

** Okay, after this chapter, we move onto the Jedi! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>THE PROPHECY<strong>

The hooded figure approached the steps of the Monastery, head bowed to hide their face completely in shadow, and the folds of the cloak hiding the tools she had from sight. Pausing, the figure glanced up at the magnificent building, and smirked, before continuing onwards, taking longer strides.

_Now, I will know. Now, I will understand. I have waited a LONG time for this moment!_

Her senses told her that trouble was coming towards her, and she paused before the three heavily armed Men, who raised their rifles towards her. Monks and rifles?

"Back down," She told them firmly, glaring at each of them in turn.

"We will not," The apparent leader answered with a snarl. "You are on sacred grounds, and the penalty for trespassing is death."

"Try it."

The Guards raised their rifles, ready to fire, when, out of no-where, a crimson sabre was ignited. One rifle was slashed, and the wielder was thrown back against the wall, breaking his neck with a sickening crack. The other two ran towards her, using their rifles as clubs...

Black lightning engulfed them, the metal in their armour increasing the storm that rose around them, before they too were lifted up and thrown against the wall. As the figure walked towards them, she sneered.

"Too easy."

Now, she could enter the monastery without much resistance. Keeping her hood up and head down, she wandered the corridors towards the location of the Hall she was looking for, making sure to keep an eye on the other habitants of the Monastery in case they realised she was an intruder. Her eyes surveyed each one, picking out those that were a threat to her should she need a quick exit.

Sensing the Hall getting closer due to the Force, she increased her pace, heading immediately to a staircase, spiralling down into the darkness below her.

_Yes..._

She took a burning torch from the wall, and slowly walked down the stone steps to the lower levels of the Monastery. A smirk curled to her lips, as she realised there was no guards, nothing, to protect the stone tablets of Old from any intruders, to protect, the Prophecies that were forgotten by the Jedi Order that still remained, most older than the Republic itself, others just formed and new. When she came to a path of black liquid, she gently touched it, to find it was oil.

_And now, I shall see..._

The Figure lit the oil in the small groove, watching the flames expand instantly, revealing stone tablet after stone tablet, standing over ten feet in the air.

The Prize was at the back, illuminated by the light, and revealing the carvings and pictures engraved by the Jedi of Old millennia ago. Now, eagerness rose, and she took lengthy strides towards it, unknowingly setting off a trap.

The Heads of the two stoned Jackels turned towards her, watching her moves warily.

The Figure smirked as she surveyed the pictures, running a hand over their lines, staring at the Woman, immediately identifying her as Satine, due to her expression, which this person was. Her hand was raised, palm inwards, and ready to be joined by a masculine hand on the other side.

_Yes... Of course... Obi-Wan, you should have realised!_

Her sharp nails scratched the carving of the Man was the left, short haired and bearded, his Jedi Tunic obvious, and sabre at this belt. His hand was also raised, almost touching the Woman's, making large grooves in the stonework.

There were two lines coming from a star that was between the hands, stretching towards an orb a few feet above it, and then a single line heading towards the Magnificent Eagle at the top, its head bowed, and wings held high. The Figure stared at the gold light that was slowly making its way up the lines; the orb was now full, and the eagle itself was golden.

_Now, I shall prevail._

Her plan was almost complete, but only if Satine was in her grasp! Hissing, she felt her rage rise, and grabbed her sabre into one hand, igniting the blade...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She turned, and snarled. "Fay."

The Elder appeared, the Jackels growling behind him, moving towards her. "Back down now."

The Figure lowered her hood, revealing Stellandra below. "Where is she Fay? I know Satine is here!"

"Maybe she is, maybe she's not," Fay retorted. "Now, leave, before I command the jackels to attack."

Stellandra didn't want to engage in a fight just now, and alert the Former Duchess to her presence. She needed to remain invisible just now, and move when the Duchess was unaware, unprepared, and grab her.

The bait concerning Korkie also would prove valuable.

"Are you leaving?" Fay demanded.

Stellandra glared at him, and extinguished her sabre. "Yes. Yes I am."

Pulling her hood up, she walked past him and up the stairs, heading back into the Monastery. Monks stared around at her, their eyes cold and angry as she passed, but she ignored them, heading back outside the Monastery and towards the forest. Turning back, she waited.

And waited.

_Where is that blasted bird?_

A cawing sound erupted to her ears, and she stared up to see the crow flying towards her, landing on a branch above her head. Glaring at it, she watched the bird scratch itself, and sort its feathers, before turning it's beady eyes towards her. Now, her lips curled into a smirk.

_So she is here after all. Later... I'll get her later._

_LEAVE MAMA ALONE!_

_That_ was something new!

Stellandra turned her head and body so that she could find the source of the voice, and smirked. "Well, little one, you now have a voice in the Force."

_Leave us awone!_

"And why should I? You are mine, little one, and not even your precious Daddy will help save you."

_LEAVE US AWONE!_

Stellandra laughed, and said, "I will... For now."

Turning, Stellandra shrunk back into the shadows, revealing nothing but her red eyes, and then, like a light, they too disappeared.

_Next time..._

XXX

Fay stared up at the Jackels, and said, "At ease, my friends. She's gone."

The stone dogs moved back to their spots at the door, and sat down, resuming their frozen forms, eyes now dead and blank. Turning to look at the prophecy, Fay scowled at the scratches that the Sith Elder had made on the face of the Man, now disfigured on the stone-work.

_For millennia, this has stood. Now, she's destroyed it._

Fay walked towards it, and placed a gentle hand on the stonework, running a hand over the grooves the Elder had made, before activating his comm. link. "Get a team of masons down here, to the Hall of Prophecy. Now."

"_Yes Elder Fay."_

He disconnected, and stared back up at the stone tablet, before turning and walking out, waving his hand and dying the flames down with some invisible power. Turning back at the staircase, he stared back at the tablet, and heaved a sigh.

He needed to pay a visit to their guests.

* * *

><p><strong> I'm now seriously freaked out by how insane my OC Villain is getting... :S <strong>


	5. The Voice

**Right, Jedi time! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>THE VOICE<strong>

_I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS!_

Anakin scowled at the younglings before him, listening to their bickering over light sabres, wooden swords, and even boots. He had tried five times to get the class started, but the eight year olds were squabbling before him, ignoring his cries for them to be silent, and, effectively, drowning him out.

_Teaching is a privilege my arse!_

"QUIET!" He screamed at them, and this time, threw the box he had in his hands to the ground, making a loud _bang!_ Ring through the hall. Silence followed, as the Children stared up at him, with many different colours of eyes.

"If you all won't pipe down, we're _not_ going to be doing the Kata!" Anakin threatened.

Gasps rang through his ears, and he smirked, before saying, "Right. Get into pairs, and turn your light sabres to burn; I don't want the Council to hear of a light sabre through someone's head."

Snickers sounded, and he rolled his eyes at his Padawan, who had shrunk into the shadows, arms folded and her light blue eyes surveying him, a cheeky grin on her face. Folding his arms, Anakin said. "Ahsoka, how about _you_ show the Initiates how to do the Kata?"

Her face fell, and she began to stammer. "But...But..."

"No buts. I'm the Master, and you're the Padawan, so you do what you're told," Anakin smirked at the horrified look on her face, and briskly said. "Ahsoka Tano is going to show you the Kata. Behave or there will be consequences."

"Yes Master Skywalker," They all said in unison, and immediately turned to Ahsoka.

"Master!" She said with a growl, but Anakin had already closed the door in her face. Laughing, he walked down the corridor, humming to himself as he went.

_Now I have an hour free...What am I going to do?_

Anakin smiled, and decided to go and spar with Ferus Olin; he had wanted to whip his backside for a while now, after a little snide remark the other Human had made towards him. Scowling, he began his Hunt, looking for the other dark haired Jedi with determination, staring around at each and every Jedi Human for him.

Then, he found him, and walked straight towards him, using his superior height, and turned him around. "Ouch! Skywalker! That's my arm!"

"You. Me. Sparring Hall 5. Now," Anakin said shortly.

Ferus just blinked, and said, "Whoa, I'm sorry for what I said early Anakin; you know me. I was just having a laugh."

"You. Me. Sparring Hall 5. Now," Anakin repeated, glaring at him. "And I don't believe you when you say sorry."

Ferus gulped, before saying. "Alright, we'll spar. But take it easy Man!"

"ANAKIN!"

The Young Man groaned, and released Ferus' arm, turning to see Mace Windu walking towards him, anger on his face. "Yes Master Windu?" He said innocently.

"Why are you not teaching?" The Korun Master demanded.

"Well... Erm, Ahsoka wanted to show them some moves, so I let her take the class instead."

Mace glared at him, and said, "You're letting a _Padawan_ teach classes?"

"She's done it before. It's nothing new," Anakin retorted.

"That's not the point- and don't try sneaking off Olin," Mace glared at the other Human as he tried to melt away into the wall and sneak off. "I have something to discuss with you."

"Ha ha," Anakin muttered.

"You're not out the woods yet Skywalker," Mace retorted, still glaring at him. "Council Chamber. Contact Obi-Wan. _Now."_

_There goes my freedom for an hour..._

"Fine," Anakin sighed, and took out his comm. link. "Obi-Wan?"

"_Yes Anakin?" _A sigh answered him.

"You're needed in the Council Chamber. Hope you're not busy, can you make it? Alright, thanks!" He disconnected before Obi-Wan could get another word in, and smiled at Mace. "He'll be there."

Ferus sniggered behind him, but recoiled at Mace's expression that basically hinted "Murder." Anakin smirked, before turning to Mace. "I'll head up just now, no need to come with me. Bye!"

Mace glared after him, as the Jedi Knight strode past, and rushed up the steps towards the turbo lifts to get to the Council Chamber. Leaning against the wall of the lift, Anakin blessed the good luck he had today; first he evaded teaching, then Mace Windu's lecture...

What else could happen that was good?

_Help me..._

He paused, hearing the voice in his head. It sounded like a little girl, young, no more than a couple of summers old.

_Please help me!_

Anakin stared around for someone in the lift he might have missed. There was no-one before him, and he was not smothering someone that he had missed.

What was going on?

_Who are you?_ He sent, frowning.

Nothing answered his call. Then.

_She's going to kill me..._

Now, _that_ made him panic!

Fear rose through Anakin's core, and he stood straighter, eyes closed, and sent back.

_Who, who is going to kill you?_

_The Mean Woman. She's planning to kill Mummy and me._

_Calm down,_ Anakin needed to know who it was that was trying to contact him. _Tell me your name._

_Dawk Phoenix._

Anakin opened his eyes, and blinked. _'Scuse me?_

_Dawk Phoenix. Please, help me. Where's Dada?_

Anakin didn't know what to do, so he sent her. _Who is your Dada?_

_Where is Dada? He needs to know!_

The lift suddenly stopped, and Anakin jumped, as the doors opened, and the Tholodian Master, Adi Gallia, entered. She smiled, before seeing the look on Anakin's face, and how pale he was, and asked, "Are you alright?"

Anakin blinked, trying to hear the voice again, the little girl. Instead, he heard nothing. "I'm fine Master Gallia; I wasn't paying attention."

The Tholodian sighed, and muttered, "As usual."

Anakin smiled, and so did she, before the turbo lift headed up again. Outside, he looked calm.

But inside, he was reeling about what had happened...

Someone was in trouble, and needed help.

XXX

_HELP ME!_

Yoda's eyes snapped open, and his ears perked up. Staring around, he blinked his massive eyes, worry rising through him over the voice he had heard.

_Moving ahead with her Plans, Stellandra is. Time, to move, it is._

Heaving himself off the plush cushion, Yoda took his gimmer stick, grunting as he headed to the door, gently pushing it open. He needed to talk to Master Kenobi before he went on his mission to Orto Plutania immediately.

In fact, he might need to get him to transfer elsewhere instead.

_Nine months, it has been. Nearly time, it is._

Yoda moved towards Obi-Wan's room, and gently rapped the door, waiting for the Human Master to answer. After a minute, the door opened, and Obi-Wan appeared, pulling his cloak on, as though he was ready to leave. With a squeal, and a grunt from Yoda, he tripped over the small Master, and landed on the ground, dazed. Raising his head, Obi-Wan looked at Yoda, and immediately got to his feet. "I'm so sorry Master Yoda!"

"Apologize, you must not. Talk to you immediately, I need to."

Obi-Wan blinked. "I was just about to go to the Council Room..."

"Wait, that must," Yoda said firmly. "Come in, can I?"

"Yes, of course," Obi-Wan stepped aside, and let him in. Closing the door, he asked. "Tea?"

"No thank you," Yoda jumped onto the couch, and said, "Sit. Must talk to you about your mission, I must."

Obi-Wan sat opposite him, and said, "Oh?"

"Go, you must not. Another Mission, I have for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Now it begins... <strong>


	6. Father to Be

**Well, here's another update! Enjoy this! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>FATHER TO BE<strong>

"What do you mean Master?" Obi-Wan asked, looking at Yoda with wide eyes. "I was requested by the Chancellor to go to Orto Plutania."

"Humph, his word here no meaning it does NOT. More important, this mission is," Yoda looked up at Obi-Wan, and jabbed his gimmer stick at the Jedi Master. "Take this mission, you must."

"May I ask what the mission is?" Obi-Wan said, leaning back in his seat, and frowning.

"Find someone, you must."

Obi-Wan heaved a sigh, trying to keep the irritation away from his face, eyes and signature. "Who Master?"

Yoda hopped off the seat, and headed to the window, peering out at the traffic flowing through the sky of Coruscant. Maybe now, it was time to tell him about the Prophecy, and the little baby that was due to be born, of Obi-Wan's flesh and blood.

_Running out of time, we are._

When he had last contacted Satine, Yoda had discussed the final arrangements over what should happen with the Girl and Obi-Wan; he had already foreseen what would happen, even though the Darkside still shrouded most of the Future. He closed his eyes for a moment, picturing the Youngling and the Father as they met.

"_She's your Daughter..." Satine whispered, her blonde hair flecked with grey. "I'm sorry for not telling you."_

"_She's... How... When?" Obi-Wan was stuttering. "Well, I know HOW it happened... But..."_

"_When we were on Mandalore," Was her answer. The three looked at the little girl playing with the blocks. "Go to her."_

_Obi-Wan had looked at him at that moment and Yoda had nodded. Slowly, the Man walked towards the girl, and introduced himself, not as her Father yet, but as a friend._

"Master?" Obi-Wan sounded through his thoughts, and Yoda opened his eyes, staring up at him. "Are you alright?"

"Thinking, I was," Yoda answered, before hobbling back over. "Your mission, to Stew-Jon, it is. See your Brother, you must."

"Owen?" Obi-Wan asked, blinking. "I thought he was on Naboo?"

"Returned to Stew-Jon for a while, he has. Already asked for a meeting with you, I have," Yoda smiled at the look of surprise in Obi-Wan's eyes. "Done enough for the War, you have General Kenobi. Rest, and relax now, you will."

"Master, I can't just leave..."

"Already sorted, your transport is," Yoda smiled at him. "Visit Owen, you will."

Obi-Wan really didn't know what to say; he was speechless. But there was a light in the Master's eyes, and he frowned. "You were joking, weren't you?"

"Hmm, joke do I?" Yoda said sternly. "Joke, Master Yoda never does."

"Oh, really? I saw you pranking some Intiates the other day," Obi-Wan chuckled. "They're still trying to get back at you."

Yoda giggled, before saying, "Caught me, you have. Visit your Brother, you are, but for a purpose. Go with you, Young Skywalker and Tano also will."

Obi-Wan nodded, nerves rising now; Anakin and Ahsoka had never met any of his Family. He wasn't sure how they would react.

"Very well Master," Obi-Wan said, as Yoda hobbled to the door. "When shall I leave?"

"Two hours, your transport will leave in," Yoda answered, pausing outside the door. "Pack quickly, you must."

Obi-Wan smiled, and bowed, "Understood Master."

Yoda hummed to himself, and hobbled away, grunting with his gimmer stick clicking on the ground as he went. When the door closed, he paused, and looked back with sadness. "Told you, I should have."

_He is not ready yet,_ the deep, baritone voice sounded. _We have no idea how he will react._

Yoda looked down sadly at his feet, before saying, "Then, angered he will be, if told by someone else."

_Such as the Sith Elder? _Qui-Gon asked sadly. _No, she will not do that, unless she has no other choice._

Yoda smiled and turned to the Blue Ghost perched nearby. "Wise, you have become Qui-Gon."

_Does not necessarily mean I have good knowledge,_ Qui-Gon said, speaking in a riddle. _But, hopefully, we won't be too late._

Another presence joined their conversation, and a blue female ghost appeared her features recognisable. _We're ready,_ Adeola Kenobi said.

"Then move on, we must," Yoda said, hobbling away. "Arrive at Stew-Jon, your husband will?"

_Yes, Johnni is already there,_ Adeola answered. _With Owen and the others._

"And on his way, Obi-Wan is," Yoda said. "A reunion before the Final Battle, this will be."

XXX

"_I know about the Mission; they told me in the Council Chamber."_

"And you never said a word because...?" Obi-Wan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"_Because I was told exactly the same time you were,"_ Anakin answered, frowning at him. Ahsoka was standing next to him, looking very grumpy. "_So, two hours? Will we take the Twilight?"_

"Yoda says he already has a ship ready," Obi-Wan answered, running a hand over his beard. "But if need be, we can change."

"_Twilight will get us to Stew-Jon without having a fuel stop; it's a rapid response ship,"_ Anakin pointed out. _"I'll get her filled up for the trip, and we'll be there with some to spare."_

"Then, I will see you on the platform in an hour; we need to make the trip before its nightfall there. All sorts of creatures come out on Stew-Jon," Obi-Wan answered.

"_Well, we don't have any time to lose,"_ Anakin smiled. _"See you in an hour Master."_

"Yes," Obi-Wan disconnected, and turned back to his opened case, his clothes laid out already. He always prepared himself before hand for missions; you never know when you would get called away in a War. That had happened to him a lot recently, and ever since the War had begun.

He now realised that he was holding a shirt in his hands too tightly, in danger of being ripped, and relaxed his grip, staring down at it. Folding it into his case, he packed the rest of it, and zipped it up, before heading to his door. Staring around one last time, he left his apartment, locking the door, and moved down the corridor to the air deck of the Temple, ready to catch the _Twilight_, should Anakin and Ahsoka finally make an appearance.

Scowling, he stood at the now powered down ship, and stared around for his Former apprentice and his own Padawan.

"You forced me to!"

Obi-Wan sighed, watching as Anakin and Ahsoka appeared cases on hand, both arguing as usual.

"I never did!" Anakin said in shock. "It's not my fault!"

"You're the Master! You're _supposed_ to set an example!" Ahsoka retorted, glaring at her Master.

"Well, just because I tell you things doesn't mean- ouch!" Anakin tripped when Obi-Wan stuck his foot out, and glared up at him.

"How about a little less arguing?" Obi-Wan said, arms folded.

Anakin sighed, and activated the ramp. "All aboard."

Ahsoka followed Obi-Wan up the ramp, but turned and jabbed her finger against Anakin's chest. "This argument. _So_ not over!"

Anakin spluttered as she turned on her heel and walked into the belly of the ship, leaving the pair of older Jedi behind. Turning to Anakin, Obi-Wan said, "Do I want to know?"

"Don't," Anakin muttered. "So, where we off to?"

Obi-Wan followed him onto the Bridge, and sat down in the co-pilot seat. "We are off to Stew-Jon."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Obi-Wan's homeworld! :D <strong>


	7. StewJon

**Sorry for the wait, but here's the next update! Oh, and this might be the last one in the Series, but might not! I'll let you know closer to the time :)**

**Oh, and another note, a new series will be publishing at the end of summer! I'll let you know more near the end of this fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>STEW-JON<strong>

"What is Stew-Jon like?" Ahsoka asked from behind them a few minutes later, perching herself in a seat behind Obi-Wan.

"Well, it's a planet," Anakin retorted, but looked at Obi-Wan. "You're from Stew-Jon, aren't you?"

"Yes, it was my home-world, birthplace, before my Family began to move around," Obi-Wan said. "I do remember some of it, just... Vaguely."

"What do you remember?" Ahsoka asked, resting her arms on the back of his seat. The Jedi Master looked distant now, as though thinking back right into his past nearly thirty-six years ago.

"Well," Obi-Wan whispered. "I remember running through fields of emerald grass, as high as an ewok, chasing Owen. The sky was so blue; it was hard to distinguish whether it was the ocean or the sky. The seas were tropical, with all kinds of strange yet wonderful coloured of fish swimming around inside it. Caramel coloured beasts would run through the fields, their white manes flittering through.

"The Capital of Stew-Jon was a beautiful place." He blinked, and looked at his hands. "I would probably cry when I see it again."

"You miss your home that much?" Anakin said, looking at him sadly; he could never say the same for Tatooine.

"Stew-Jon was beautiful, almost in the same league as Alderaan," Obi-Wan answered. "Everyone will have double names, like me."

"Nice," Ahsoka whispered. "I would love to see it."

"Well, that's where we're going Snips," Anakin said with a smile. "We're going to visit Obi-Wan's family."

Ahsoka gasped, and looked at Obi-Wan. "Really Master Kenobi?"

"Really," Obi-Wan answered with a smile. "We should arrive by tonight, or the morning in Stew-Jon time; it might be spring over there."

"Wow," Ahsoka said in awe. "I wish I brought a camera."

Both Jedi Masters chuckled, and Anakin pulled the lever for Hyperspace. "Well, get some sleep everyone; we'll be arriving in nine hours."

Ahsoka sighed in frustration, and walked off, heading back to her room and closing the door. Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin, and said, "I would cry."

"Yeah, and I would too if it is a beautiful place, untarnished by the War," Anakin said. "I tire of sand and streets."

"I agree," Obi-Wan answered. "I would be on my way to Orto Pluntania right now; it's their winter now."

"Yeah, you would be frozen," Anakin chuckled. "An ice-sculpture of Obi-Wan Kenobi... Rare, life-size, mint condition..."

"Yes, you have made your point," Obi-Wan stood up. "I'll go sleep as well, what about you?"

"I'll stay up a little bit, just to check the systems, perform some upgrades and such," Anakin answered. "But I'll go and sleep right after."

"No tinkering away?" Obi-Wan asked, now at the door. "All night?"

"Oh no; I've upgraded this as far as I could," Anakin chuckled. "When something new comes out, I'll make them even better."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Don't singe your eyebrows in the process, alright?"

"Ha ha," Anakin muttered as he closed the door. Turning to the controls, he sighed and said, "Well, let's see what I can do to make you even better."

He opened a toolbox that he kept close under the pilot seat, and rummaged around in it for a spanner, and opened the hatch underneath the steering handles. "Let's see what I can do..."

A few seconds later, he gave a strangled yell, and the smell of burned hair rose through the ship.

XXX

"_Keep breathing..."_

"_I can't," She whispered. "I can't..."_

"_You must live. For her..."_

_The Woman took a strangled breath, and then her eyes closed, now limp..._

_A Birth and A Death..._

_A Baby screamed, not yet wiped clean from the remnants of blood and fluid, but the red hair on her head was evident, and her small fists were flailing as the brown haired Woman held her, chocolate eyes staring down at the little Orphan._

"_I'm sorry," Padme whispered to the baby. "Bail will take care of you. I'm sorry about your Mother."_

_She handed the Baby to the Droid, who cleaned it up, before wrapping it up in a blanket, before handing it to the dark haired Man that waited._

Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes, the beeping of the Hyperspace Drive from the Bridge sounding through his ears. For once, he wasn't crying out in fear, or weeping at all.

It was maybe just tiredness, settling in once more, causing him to not react as badly as usually. Swinging his legs out from under the covers, he got up, and walked bare-footed towards the door and out into the corridor to attend to the Bridge.

Anakin was obviously not up yet- or probably will not be when the ship landed anyway- so Obi-Wan headed to the controls, and brought them out of Hyperspace, seeing the magnificent planet they were destined for through the window.

Deep blue water engulfed most of the planet, but the land was a rich emerald green, with patches of white dotting on the North of the planet, indicating that winter was probably just seeing its last on the world.

Smiling, Obi-Wan got up and went to dress, bumping into Ahsoka as he went. Mumbling an apology, he let the Togruta take over, and headed for a shower and something to eat.

An hour later, he returned to see Anakin dressed, leaning back in his seat, arms behind his head, staring at the planet as Ahsoka gently took them down to the surface.

A beeping sounded from the panel, and a voice in almost the same accent as Obi-Wan's erupted through their ears.

"_This is Stew-Jon Security, identify yourself!"_

"This is General Anakin Skywalker, of the Galactic Republic," Anakin answered immediately.

"_State your business."_

"We are here to visit some Family," Obi-Wan took over. "Master Yoda of the Jedi Council should have alerted you to our situation."

There was a pause, and the same voice sounded. "_You are clear to land."_

Anakin heaved a sigh of relief, and Ahsoka sped up, heading down through the atmosphere, and into a cloud field.

Obi-Wan took some deep breaths, ready to see his Home-world once more...

Sparkling ocean came to their view, yachts dotting around, and a pale white beach boarding the ocean and the village that rested on its banks. A winding road led into emerald hills, dotted with emerging flowers of purple and gold, the mountains in the distance still capped with snow and covered with a haze; rain was on the way.

Ahsoka gasped as she saw the Capitol City; it was a lot like Thede on Naboo. Old fashioned yet beautiful buildings formed the City, with large pathways and fountains present in magnificent gardens, with many individuals walking around the exotic plants. The largest building was a magnificent Palace, where Obi-Wan knew that all the representatives of the planet met and discussed everything.

"It reminds me of Naboo," Anakin said.

Republican Flags waved in the breeze, as they headed downwards towards a port, where Trading ships were docked, Officials checking the loads. Once their ship touched down, one came towards them with a clipboard, but within seconds of leaving his seat and going out to talk to him, Anakin had managed to talk him away. Returning into the ship, Anakin entered the Bridge, and said, "They all stared at me like I was an alien or something."

"It's the clothing," Obi-Wan answered. "Many do not wear black outfits on this planet; so, we need to change."

Ahsoka nodded, but said, "To what? We only have our Jedi Attire."

Obi-Wan sighed, and said, "I managed to request some Stew-Jon attire for you before we left."

He went to his case, and began to open it up, taking out boxes of the attire inside. "We'll change and head down."

Ahsoka rushed off immediately, and the two Men retreated to their own rooms.

Obi-Wan opened his box to see blue tabards and silver undershirts. The breeches were a midnight colour. Seeing a note, he lifted it up, and chuckled.

_Obi-Wan, this should bring out your eyes._

_And don't LOSE this! I bought this for you!_

_Garen._

_Ah Garen, I owe you._ Obi-Wan took the tunics, and stripped, changing into them. They were a perfect fit.

Pulling his boots back on, and tying his utility belt back around his waist, he emerged to see Anakin appear as well, wearing red and orange attire.

Their eyes connected, and they looked at one another's clothing.

Anakin frowned.

"Hm. I always get red. Or Black. Do you think they're trying to tell me something?" Anakin asked, scratching the tip of his nose.

"Or maybe you suit red or black," Obi-Wan pointed out. "Now, where is Ahsoka?"

They stared at her room, as though willing her to immediately appear, but after five minutes, she still did not. Frowning, Obi-Wan walked to her door, and gently tapped it. "Ahsoka?"

"Go away."

Obi-Wan paused, but said, "Ahsoka, what's wrong? Does it fit?"

"It fits fine, but I..."

"Can't get it on?" Obi-Wan finished.

There was a pause, and she said, "No, I managed to get it on, but..."

She opened the door.

Anakin's gasp alerted him to what she was wearing. Taking a step back, he stared up and down at Ahsoka's outfit, wonder in his eyes.

She was wearing a thin strapped dress that fell to her knees. The dress was golden in colour, and brought out the orange skin and Togrutan element of her. It hugged her figure too well, making her appear as a Young Woman, rather than a teenager. She still wore her gloves, and her belt, but they did nothing to diminish the illusion she had casted upon the two men. Sandals were on her feet instead, her boots lying on the ground behind her.

"I feel like a..." She bit her lip.

Anakin understood, and said, "No, you don't. You look... beautiful."

Obi-Wan had to agree that she did, but finally got his emotions in check, and turned to Anakin. "Let's get going."

The other pair nodded, and took their sabres, placing them on their belt, before heading out the ship, cases trailing behind them.

"Who are we meeting?" Anakin asked, as they joined the crowd heading for the building at the end of the port, no doubt the terminal.

"Well, hopefully if Yoda's memory did not leave him, my brother, Owen," Obi-Wan answered.

"Ah, Owen Kenobi? Senator Amidala talks about him sometimes; he's a good person," Anakin said.

"Yes, he was a representative on Naboo, but now, I don't know if he's taking up a post here." Obi-Wan added, as they headed through the crowd, noticing some of the Boys glancing at Ahsoka.

"Someone hide me," She whispered, and shrunk behind Anakin, who placed a protective arm around her, keeping her at his side at all times, as they entered the building.

Obi-Wan made sure they were checked out as Jedi and were only here for vacation purposes and not for the War. Finally, a few curse words from Anakin later, they emerged into the City, to see many Children rushing around, wearing school outfits, being chased or playing, and Workers moving around, talking into comm. links, or with each other, wearing robes over their attire as they moved.

"Amazing!" Ahsoka said, pointing at a statue. "The Handiwork! Everything!"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Writing an essay for Art?"

"Yes," Ahsoka answered. "I am."

"Well, my Brother's Wife, Melody, would be a good person to ask," Obi-Wan answered back. "Last I heard, she was doing Art."

Ahsoka smiled widely, and they headed down the steps, Obi-Wan looking around for some sign of Owen.

"OBI!"

A familiar voice sounded through his ears, and he glanced to see a familiar Man with mahogany eyes and brown hair- grey at the temples- leaning against a speeder, waving at them. "Owen!"

The two Brothers embraced, and Obi-Wan stepped back. "Look at you!"

"Yep, it's me," Owen chuckled, leaning back against the speeder; he was wearing robes, obviously just left work.

"You're working at the Palace?"

"Yes," Owen said, before looking at the other two. "I take it these are your colleagues?"

"Yes, in a matter of speaking," Obi-Wan smiled at the others. "This is Anakin Skywalker."

"Pleasure to meet you," Owen said, shaking Anakin's hand, looking up at him.

"And his Padawan Learner, Ahsoka Tano," Obi-Wan finished.

Ahsoka shook Owen's hand as well, and the Man nodded at her. "Pleasure to meet you."

Obi-Wan, inwardly, sighed, and said, "I sense a rainfall coming. Shall we get in or drenched?"

As soon as he said that, a rain-drop landed squarely between Anakin's eyes, and one on the top of Ahsoka's head. "Yes," Owen said immediately. "It has a roof, as you can see. Always be prepared on this planet."

Opening the doors and boot for them, Owen and Anakin both loaded the cases, and closed the boot, before rushing in as the rain got slightly heavier. Breathing in the fresh air, Obi-Wan felt the speeder take them out the City and into the Countryside, now covered by a haze of rain, but the forests and plants were still there.

"It's still beautiful," Ahsoka breathed, staring at the lake and trees.

Obi-Wan smiled back at her, as she gazed in amazement at the surroundings, and said, "Yes, it is."

Owen's face fell, as he turned down a road towards a white house in the distance, the lake visible near it. He knew what was coming next, and he dreaded when he would have to explain it to Obi-Wan.

And tell him what he needed to do.

* * *

><p><strong> Okay, we're nearly at the End of Part One! Just a few more chapters! <strong>


	8. Discovery

**Sorry for the long wait! And don't worry, part one is _almost_ finished! Just a couple more to go!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCOVERY<strong>

Satine wandered through the corridor, wearing a silvery blue hooded cloak, and a matching light blue dress, that, unfortunately, revealed her massive baby bump. Fay was walking next to her, his staff clinking on the ground every time it struck the ground.

"It is almost time," Fay said after a few minutes silence.

"How do you know?" Satine asked, looking around at him, her blonde hair loose around her shoulders. "She's not due for a few more days."

"I can sense a change in the wind," Fay answered. "You need protection."

Satine groaned, and shook her head, hand on her stomach, caressing it gently. "I can't seem to go anywhere without protection Fay. It's not fair."

"With Her around, we cannot risk you being alone even for a second," Fay argued. "I am sorry Satine, but it is a risk I'm not willing to share."

Satine sighed heavily, and suddenly winced, pausing, hand on the wall. Immediately, Fay turned to her, and said, "Satine?"

"I'm fine, I just felt some pain for a moment," Satine answered, straightening. "I can't be going into labour yet; it's still early."

"Some Younglings come early," Fay said worriedly, staring around the ground for any indication that her water had broken, making the Former Duchess glare at him.

"I think I would know if my water broke Fay," She retorted. "And I would be screaming in pain by now."

The Elder made to apologize, but she turned on her heel, and walked off, heading back upstairs to her room. Sighing, he turned and headed to his class, ready to teach the students that would, hopefully, be there this time.

Suddenly, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach, and halted immediately. Turning, he stared around to see a shadowy figure slink off after Satine, hood pulled up, and a glittering sabre present in their hand.

"After her!" Fay yelled, and some monks turned and rushed after the Shadowy figure. Satine turned, and saw them, and gasped, backing off, as four Monks leapt onto the figure.

Immediately, Force lightning erupted into the air, and the four Monks were thrown against the wall, sabre burns on their torsos as Stellandra stood up, her sabre now ignited. Rushing forwards, she placed her sabre at Satine's neck, keeping a tight hold on her.

"Come closer, and she dies, and so does little Kiara," Stellandra hissed, glaring at each of them. "You cannot possible beat me."

Fay glared at her, before saying, "Satine, don't panic."

Satine gawped at him, and said, "Easier said than done!"

Stellandra sniggered in her ear, and said, "Don't panic Satine; I will take good care of you. At least, until the baby is born, then you die. Bit tragic."

Satine wanted to struggle, she really did, but with a light sabre at her neck, it was a bit harder to do so. Biting her lip, she said, "You're not laying a finger on her."

"Fighting talk," Stellandra jeered. "But wait." She leaned forwards a bit to whisper in her ear. "I have your precious Korkie."

Satine froze, and whispered. "No."

"Oh, but yes. And he will die if you don't surrender to me," Stellandra sighed. "Very tragic."

Satine bit her lip, and said, "Just let him go. Please."

"Satine. My dear Satine," Stellandra sighed, walking backwards, with her sabre still against her neck. "I am afraid I don't do that."

Suddenly, Satine felt Stellandra's hand move from her throat, and was released, rushing away to Fay.

A red gloved hand was raised out of the shadows, and Jade appeared, her lekku slightly longer and her horns curved. "Leave her alone, Sith-spawn."

"Hello Jade," Stellandra turned to her. "Nice of you to appear."

"Leave her alone Stellandra," Jade threatened, glaring at her, sabre now in hand. "Or I'll strike you down."

Stellandra bore her teeth, and backed off. "I'll be back. Soon."

A sudden darkness appeared in the corridor, like someone had turned the lights off, leaving them all in darkness. Panicking, Satine turned in a full circle, only to feel someone's hand touch her shoulder. Turning around immediately, ready to slap the person, she felt Jade's gentle hand touched her hand, and said, "Where is she?"

"She's gone. But she knows where you are," Jade said, heaving a sigh. "We need to get out of here. And tonight at the latest."

"We can't move; Kiara could be born any day!" Satine said desperately.

The light flickered back on, revealing confusion and bewildered people. Fay sighed, and said, "Find her. Make sure she does not leave the planet. Kill on sight."

"Fay, they'll need my help," Jade said.

"No, your first and most important objective is to protect Satine," Fay said firmly. "Stay here. You cannot leave when Satine is too heavily pregnant."

Jade nodded, and turned to the Former Duchess. "Let's get new quarters at the least; I have a hunch that she knows where you live."

Satine nodded, and took steady breaths, trying to calm herself. This wasn't good.

With Kiara's birth only days away, this was the last thing she needed right now.

XXX

Owen pulled outside the River House, which gleamed once the torrential downpour had finally finished. Glancing at Obi-Wan, he ignored Anakin and Ahsoka as they hurriedly got their cases, already heading up the path.

When Obi-Wan made to move, Owen placed a hand on his arm. "I must speak with you. Now, and quickly."

Obi-Wan glanced at him, and said, "What's the matter?"

Owen bit his lip, and said, "There's someone waiting for you inside the House. Someone you won't expect to meet."

Obi-Wan looked confused, and said, "Who?"

"I admit, I was shocked, angry and surprised when I saw them," Owen said, glancing at the House, hands clenching the steering handles tighter. "But... Now I understand what's going on; Obi, something is happening, and all three of us are involved."

Obi-Wan had no idea what Owen was talking about, and said, "Owen, what in the Maker's name are you talking about?"

Owen glanced at him, and said, "Inside."

Obi-Wan sighed, and opened his side of the speeder, getting out, and fetching his case. Owen got out as well, and walked up the steps, leading the three Jedi into the House, and making Anakin and Ahsoka go upstairs, but once more, held Obi-Wan back.

"I want you to promise me something," Owen said, stopping him from following. "Don't lose it, alright?"

"Owen, what is going on?" Obi-Wan demanded. "Where's Melody and Bret?"

"They're off-world," Owen sighed, and said, "She tried to steal them. During the night, there was nothing I could do. I would have said earlier, but I didn't want to alert your fellow Jedi."

"Owen, tell me who tried to take them," Obi-Wan said firmly. "Now."

"She did. Stellandra kidnapped them a few days ago," Owen bit his lip. "I tried to stop her, but she would have killed me if..."

"You abandoned them," Obi-Wan interrupted.

"No, I didn't!" Owen shifted uncomfortably. "They were saved!"

"Owen," Obi-Wan said threateningly.

"Obi, listen to me. Something is happening. Something big, and remember your promise. Follow me," Owen led him down the corridor and towards a side-room, pausing to wait for his Brother to follow. Staring after him, Obi-Wan eventually did, and stood next to him. "Ready?"

"For what?" Obi-Wan asked.

Owen opened the door, and led him in.

It was a basic living area, with couches and a small coffee table, with plants and a bookcase. A figure was standing opposite Obi-Wan, staring out the arch, arms folded, with almost shoulder-length brown hair. His back was to him.

"Owen..." Obi-Wan started. "Who is he?"

Owen sighed, and said, "Turn around. Please."

The Figure took a hesitant breath, and then did.

Obi-Wan nearly jumped through the ceiling in shock and surprise, staring at the Man before him, as he approached him. "Dad?"

Johnni-Fain smiled sadly, and said, "Hello Obi-Wan."

* * *

><p><strong>:O Reunion! <strong>


	9. The Kenobis Plan

**This is the penultimate Chapter to the Part! Next one is the last chapter of Part 1!**

* * *

><p><strong>THE KENOBIS PLAN<strong>

"You... You died!" Obi-Wan said, staring at his Father. "I saw you! I hugged your ghost! On Mandalore!"

"Yes," Johnni-Fain said sadly. "Indeed, that was before I realised that something was happening. Something big."

"And you didn't think to contact me because...?" Obi-Wan said sternly. "Or Owen?"

"I didn't contact any of you two because it was a last minute decision for me to return to the land of the living," Johnni-Fain retorted. "I would have warned you all. Yoda knew."

_Yoda knew? Wait until I get my hands on that little troll..._

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair, and said angrily. "It would still have been nice to get a message from you as soon as you come back. Although I can see the difficulty in that as well; I don't think I'd react to that as well as I'm reacting to you standing before me here and now."

"And now, we must plan," Owen said.

"No, no, I'm not doing _anything_, or listening to anything each of you have to say," Obi-Wan retorted. "You." He pointed at Owen. "A message via holo would have been good."

"I was sworn to secrecy! By Yoda!"

"It all falls back to Yoda!" Obi-Wan snarled. "What else has he been keeping from me?"

Both Owen and Johnni-Fain exchanged glances, and his Father said, "You mean you don't know? What has happened to Satine?"

"What in the name of the Force are you talking about?" Obi-Wan demanded, feeling fear rise through him. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine. Well, fine as they can get," Johnni-Fain said sadly. "Right now, she is the target by the Sith Elder."

"That's why Dad is back," Owen said. "He's helping to defeat her once and for all."

Obi-Wan groaned and paced before them, thinking. "Right, from the top. Dad, what happened? How did you-?"

He couldn't say it.

Johnni-Fain sighed, and said, "My Death is not the important topic right now. The point is that we need to plan our next move."

"Right, and how are we suppose to defeat her! Only a Sith can take her down!" Obi-Wan demanded. "Anakin stabbed her! How did she survive?"

"Only because Anakin wasn't a Sith," Johnni-Fain answered. "Like you said, only a Sith can kill her. Your friend obviously was not a Sith when he stabbed her through the stomach."

"So, how the kriff are we suppose to beat her? We're Jedi! Not Sith!"

"Watch your language," Johnni-Fain scolded, and folded his arms. "So, we need to become Sith."

Obi-Wan turned to him immediately, and snarled. "Over my dead body."

"You will be a dead body if you go up against her unprepared," Johnni-Fain said coldy. "Son, please..."

"No, you lost the right to call me son as soon as you saw it fit to not tell me you have returned," Obi-Wan said without thinking.

The hurt on Johnni-Fain's face was visible immediately, and he shook his head. "Obi..."

"No, I don't want to listen to you," Obi-Wan retorted. "It would have been nice to have heard your voice when I was little, when I _needed_ you, and it would have been nice for you to send me a message, possibly saying, "Hey! Obi-Wan! I've returned from the dead! Meet me on Stew-Jon! I'M ALIVE!"" He finished with a yell.

"You know it's not that simple," Owen argued, annoyed that his Brother had upset their Father. "It was all secret!"

"Only because Yoda told you it was," Obi-Wan retorted. "I'm tired of not being told things that are important to me! I didn't know _he_ was a Jedi until nearly a year ago! I'm thirty-six and I didn't even know my parents were dead!"

Johnni-Fain sat down, rubbing his forehead; this obviously was not going as he had planned. For once, Obi-Wan saw the vulnerability in his Father's form; the wariness and sadness etched on his face and in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan finally said.

"Don't be," Johnni-Fain whispered. "This is my entire fault, mistakes I have done in the past. Now, my children are paying the price."

"No," Obi-Wan said. "Things happen for a reason, even in the Force."

Johnni-Fain smiled sadly at him, and said, "I can see your point. I should have said something, alerted you through the Force to my presence. It was unfair on both of you; Owen for appearing when his Family was in trouble and then demanding his sanctuary."

"No kidding," Owen muttered darkly.

"And you, my son," Johnni-Fain stared sadly at Obi-Wan. "Who had to grow up too quickly in the Galaxy, and face many impossible challenges through the life you had; I should have been there. I am just glad that Qui-Gon was there for you when you needed a Father."

"He was the best Master I could ever hope for," Obi-Wan admitted. "He was my Father via bond."

Johnni-Fain smiled, and said, "Even not by blood. I could tell you two were close; it saddened me to see you lose him."

Obi-Wan glanced at the floor, not wanting to look at his Father. "You said we need to plan. Let's plan."

Owen sighed. "Right. Let's sit down and discuss what we need to do."

Obi-Wan pulled a chair over and said, "What have you both got so far?"

"So far, we have narrowed it down to a few locations Stellandra has visited to try and locate Satine," Johnni-Fain said. "Naboo, Earthrina and Bespin."

"Bespin is the last place Satine will want to hide," Obi-Wan pointed out. "I know her; she would prefer clean air and grass, even if she lived in Sundari. That's why the City had plants."

"Indeed, so that rules out Bespin," Owen answered.

"So, that leaves Naboo or Earthrina," Obi-Wan said. "Naboo is too crowded; she'll be recognised and spotted immediately. Earthrina will be the place."

"So, we are off to see the Monks," Owen sighed dramatically. "Fantastic."

"Monks?" Obi-Wan repeated.

"Yes, the Monks of Earthrina, led by Fay," Johnni-Fain answered. "We will leave tomorrow."

"But, me and the other two have just got here," Obi-Wan said. "Why couldn't you have just said we should meet there?"

"Because, Obi-Wan, the situation is more complicated than you think," Owen said. "Trust us. Something big is happening. And we need to be ready before we head over there, or we might just be walking into a battleground."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooo!<strong>


	10. A Jedi Child

**Here it is! The Final Chapter of Part One! Part two will be up soon! Oh, and soon for those who are wondering when Obi finds out he's a Daddy... Maybe next part ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>A JEDI CHILD<strong>

Satine lay in her new bed, staring at the dark ceiling, unable to sleep. The events that had happened that day were still playing through her eyes, and she was scared. Scared that Stellandra would go to such lengths to try and get her hands on her.

There had to be a way to free Korkie!

Satine got up and slowly wandered to her clothes for tomorrow, grabbing her maternity dress and hooded cloak. Changing slowly, she pulled the hood up, and walked to the front door, checking that Jade was still asleep, before exiting into the corridor.

Slowly, she descended the stairs carefully, one foot at a time, and headed to the front doors.

_I need to contact her but how! Make an arrangement!_

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, and focused on trying to make conversation through the Force; Kiara did that sometimes. Usually, Satine could hear a little voice in her head, a girl, and sometimes laughter as though Kiara did something funny. Smiling at the happy thought, Satine tapped into the baby's power, and felt her kick.

_No!_

Satine shuddered, and opened her eyes, before venturing outside the massive wooden doors, staring around in any direction for a sign of the Sith.

"Did you honestly think you can just leave?"

Satine turned around to see Jade standing behind her, arms folded, and glaring at her.

"I wanted to save Korkie," Satine retorted.

"In your condition right now, saving someone? Bad idea," Jade walked forwards. "Let me help."

"You've done so much already for me Jade," Satine answered firmly. "I can't let you sacrifice anymore."

"Meh, that's why I'm here!" Jade said. "I'm here to help you."

Satine smiled, and said, "Alright, but I don't know which way; she's not letting me use her powers."

"Good thing I came along then, or you'll be wandering through the Forest, unable to get back," Jade said with a sigh. "Come on then. I'll sense her and we'll find Korkie."

"Thank you," Satine said, and the pair headed off into the forest, keeping to the path.

A cloud passed overhead, causing a shadow to fall onto the pair as they made their treacherous journey. Satine shuddered delicately, staring around, and Jade moved closer, a low growl emitting from her throat.

"I hate dark forests," Jade muttered. "Why this couldn't wait until morning, I'll never know."

"It couldn't; every moment we waste puts Korkie into more danger," Satine pointed out.

"How do we know he's still alive?" Jade asked.

"I would know he was dead," Satine answered sharply. "I would feel it."

Jade sighed, and said, "Alright, let's keep going, but the first sign of pain from you, and I'm turning us back."

Satine made to argue, but she could tell the Togruta was in no mood to be argued with just now, so kept quiet. Staring around the forest, she heard something rustle, and shuddered delicately, placing a hand on her large belly and rubbing it gently, as though to calm the baby inside her. Now, she was wishing she was back at the Monastery, in bed, instead of out here, in such a vulnerable state, and heavily pregnant. She felt like someone's prey, moving out into the open with a large sign saying, "Over here! Right here!" and waiting for them to strike.

"Calm down," Jade said gently. "I'm here."

"Jade, something isn't right," Satine said, biting her lip. "We need to go back."

Jade turned to her sharply. "Satine?"

"I feel like we're being... Followed," Satine admitted. "Please Jade, she's getting scared, and I'm scared too."

Jade nodded, and reached to take her arm to lead her back...

A sudden light appeared through the trees, and the sound of something being cracked erupted to their ears. "DOWN!" Jade yelled, and she pushed Satine away, as a light whip cracked the ground where the pair were standing seconds before.

"Well well, nice of you to join," A cold voice sounded.

Jade stood up, while Satine struggled to even move, and ignited her crimson sabre. "Get back."

Stellandra appeared, a wide smile on her face. "You have both fallen for my little trap. Poor poor Satine and Jade, all alone. As soon as I sensed you coming, I let Korkie go; he should be arriving at the Monastery right about now."

Satine felt dread rise, and backed off as Jade advanced towards Stellandra.

Pain suddenly rose through her pregnant stomach, and she placed a hand on it, giving a cry, biting her lip.

Immediately, both turned to her.

"Satine!" Jade said in fear. "Run!"

"EASIER SAID THAN DONE!" Satine cried, but she got up, trying to move away, as the Togruta clashed with the Sith, who had abandoned her light whip and took her sabre.

"SATINE! RUN!"

Satine staggered towards the trees, desperate to get away as quickly as possible.

Jade's scream rang through her ears, and she turned. "Jade!"

Nothing but silence greeted her. Satine bit her lip, and headed back to where she had left the pair, desperate to find Jade and get her to safety, all the while keeping her hand on her stomach as a small bit of pain rose again.

_Not now, I'm not going into Labour now. Just hold on a bit longer Kiara!_

Satine emerged into the battle area, seeing Jade lying on the ground, an arm missing. "JADE!"

She hobbled over, and tried to lift her, tugging her away. "Come on Jade!"

"Satine... Please... Run," Jade gasped, looking up at her. "Please... Before..."

"Too late," A voice purred into Satine's ear, and she turned to only feel the Force close around her throat. Stellandra smirked at her in triumph, only to pause as she heard voices and the sounds of dogs barking. "Time to leave, my dear Satine."

Another stab of pain rose through Satine, and she whimpered.

"Ah, and just in time for little Kiara to make an entrance; soon, she'll realise that not everyone is a good person," Stellandra brought Satine close to her, as the Monks appeared, hunter dogs beside them. "Farewell, my friends."

She raised a hand, and a light emitted from the sky, a magnificent Sith spacecraft flying overhead. Stellandra laughed loudly, as she jumped into the air, Satine in her grip and screaming, a tractor beam pulling her into the ship.

"SATINE!" Jade screamed.

"JADE!" The Woman shouted back, before the hatch on the base of the ship closed, making her disappear from view. The ship hummed loudly, and blasted into the sky, leaving the Monks and Jade staring after it in shock.

The last thing Jade heard was Satine scream through her head, and Stellandra's cold laugh...

_DADA! HELP ME!_

Silence followed.

**~~END OF PART ONE~~**

* * *

><p><strong>SHOCK! Satine is starting to go into labour! Such a cliffy! But that's it! Part One is in the bag! BRING ONE PART TWO!<strong>


	11. Beyond the Outer Rim

**Here we go! The second part! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>PART TWO<strong>

**OBI-WAN'S JOURNEY**

**BEYOND THE OUTER RIM**

"Monks?" Anakin repeated. "Oh yeah, the guys from Kaymontio?"

"Same people," Obi-Wan answered. "Yes, only this time, _we_ need _their_ help."

Anakin and Ahsoka nodded, both sitting on the couch and watching him as he paced before them, before resting his arm on the fireplace. Obi-Wan had debated about telling them about his Father, for the very reason that they would not believe him, but already, Anakin would have sensed the Man before he entered the House.

"So, we need to go to the Outer Rim?" Ahsoka said. "That's a _long_ journey, even for the _Twilight_ to manage."  
>"We're gonna have to risk it Snips," Anakin said. "If this Sith Witch has returned, we need to eliminate her before the Sith gain her as an ally; imagine what damage she can do!"<p>

"And multiply it by a hundred," Obi-Wan added, making Ahsoka gasp. "She's too powerful for even three Jedi to take down."

"So we have no chance," Ahsoka sighed sadly. "So, where do the Monks come in?"

"The Monks," Owen said, entering now. "You have never heard of them?"

"No, they were obviously a society not favoured by the Jedi," Anakin answered. "That's why we know so little about them."

"Hmm, that's strange," Owen said frowning. "Because the Monks have some Force Sensitive individuals in their Society; they're one of few outside the Jedi and Sith."

"Well, what information you have, can we get?" Ahsoka asked, making Obi-Wan glare at her for her rudeness. "Sorry, I'll rephrase that; can you tell us about them?"

Owen smiled, and sat down, crossing his legs and resting his ankle on his knee. "Indeed, but even any information around shows little of the Monks themselves."

"The Monks are incredibly secretive," Obi-Wan said. "Even the ones we saw on Kaymontio."

"So, how do we know that they would help us?" Anakin asked.

"They would help me," A voice sounded, and Johnni-Fain appeared at the door this time.

Anakin and Ahsoka both gawped at him, and Ahsoka said, "Wait... How are you alive? I thought..."

"You were dead?" Anakin finished, standing up. "I saw your ghost!"

"He told me you were dead!" Ahsoka said, pointing at Anakin as well.

"Long story short, I was sent back until She was defeated, now hush," Johnni-Fain said firmly. "Like I said, they would help me because they are allies with the Council of Kio."

"Seriously?" Both Owen and Obi-Wan said, and Owen asked, "I never knew!"

"How do you think we got most of our supplies and weaponry? The Monks supplied the Council until my First Death," Johnni-Fain said. "If it wasn't for them, you two were not going to be safe."

"Okay, so they helped me find a Home and Obi get to the Temple, but why wasn't this on any records at the Council Headquarters?" Owen asked with a frown.

"Because the records were always kept in secret," Johnni-Fain said. "To protect everyone that supplied the Council; when I died, the first mandate was to burn the information of the contacts and immediately sever the connection with them. Imagine the risks of still having that information and then the enemy getting their hands on it? Blackmail and targets."

Anakin nodded. "And with the climate back then, it was too risky."

"Indeed; the Sith Cults were emerging," Johnni-Fain said. "We had to keep everyone on a low profile."

Obi-Wan glanced at the wall; he himself had faced some Sith Cults in his Youth. "Most are dead now though."

"I know Obi; but we never realised that would happen back then. It was still too risky," Johnni-Fain said. "But right now, we need to get to the Monks."

"If they're in the Outer Rim, we need to get going," Anakin said standing up. "It's a long journey."

"Actually, Young Skywalker," Johnni-Fain said. "We don't need to go _that_ far; their Homeworld is in this sector, just outside the arms of the Galaxy."

"Great, and here was me thinking we're going to have a long journey," Anakin sighed in relief. "So, two, three hours tops?"

"Maybe less," Owen said. "They're just an hour away, depending on how fast your ship is."

"Quite fast, if we're comparing ships," Anakin said with pride.

"Uh huh. How long did it take to get here? Nine hours? The _Phoenix_ can make it in six," Owen said smugly.

"Boys and their toys," Ahsoka murmured and left the room.

"Six! How's that possible?" Anakin demanded. "I'm one of the best mechanics in the Galaxy! In the Order!"

"_One _of the best!" Ahsoka shouted back from the kitchen. "Doesn't mean _you_ are the best!"

"Can it Snips!" Anakin shouted back with a flush, and he stalked out the room, heading towards where she was.

"Are they always like this?" Johnni-Fain asked, glancing at Obi-Wan.

The Man chuckled. "It gets worse, believe me; they'll be pranking one another until they get even. I'll not be surprised if Anakin has his clothes dyed pink or Ahsoka has pen markings on her face tomorrow."

Johnni-Fain chuckled. "Dear me, are they always like this?"

"Yes, yes they are," Obi-Wan said with a laugh. He then looked serious. "Beyond the Outer Rim?"

"Yes; they don't want to be part of the Republic," Johnni-Fain said. "The best survival strategy; if the Sith take over, they are not with them but not against them."

"So, they could be our enemies," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Nonsense," Johnni-Fain argued. "Like I said, they are friends with us."

"Their allegiance is to the Council, Dad," Owen countered. "Not to us, not to the Jedi, and not to the Republic."

"And is the Council still around?" Johnni-Fain asked.

"Yes and no," Owen answered. "We've almost disbanded the Council once the Disciples were destroyed; we do have contacts with each other though."

"Then stay here and round as many as possible together," Obi-Wan said, nodding at his Brother. "We might need their help."

"I will do my best," Owen said. "I still have a couple of Bounty Hunter contacts around, and I'm sure they can help."

"Good, make sure they know what they're getting into first before making a deal," Obi-Wan said. "And for the love of the Force, _don't_ employ Bounty Hunters like Cad Bane and Aurra Sing."

Owen chuckled. "Why would I recruit them? Sugi will be back."

"Sugi?" Johnni-Fain repeated. "Ah yes. The Zabrak Female."

"You know her?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I knew her Mother; small world," Johnni-Fain shook his head. "_Very_ small world."

"She is a good friend," Obi-Wan said. "A good Bounty Hunter."

"Well, let's hope she's ready for another chance to work with a Jedi," Owen said, as he began to move through his things. "Otherwise, we're definitely going to be short on the Brawn side."


	12. Satine's Ruminations

**Okay, just a short chapter just now. The longer ones will be coming after this Bridge.**

* * *

><p><strong>SATINE'S RUMINATIONS<strong>

This is how it feels to be Satine Kryze.

Ashamed, depressed, and in pain.

As she lay on the bed in her cell, she winced at another small stab of pain, before turning her head to the bars that occupied her window. Carefully, she sat up, hand on her enlarged stomach, and moved towards the window, placing her hands against the bars, staring outside the window at the landscape before her.

Sadness rose through her immediately, and she placed her head against the bar her right hand was resting on.

Tears fell from her eyes as she kept staring at the landscape.

A stab of pain told her how close she was.

Satine moaned and backed away, standing against the wall and leaning on it, wincing at the magnitude. She was getting closer to her due date, and it was obvious, despite her pleas, that the Baby did not want to wait any longer.

Hunger rose, as well as a craving for pineapples.

Satine walked to her bed, and sat down, tapping her hands against her thighs to try and keep herself busy.

_Oh Obi-Wan. I wish I told you sooner. I am so sorry._

Wiping her tears away, she gazed down at the baby bump, and automatically stroked it. Satine shook her golden hair from its tie, letting the waved locks fall around her face, framing it, and hiding the bruise that was forming on her cheek from view.

Her cell door suddenly opened, and Stellandra entered, a smirk on her face.

"How are we today?" She asked pleasantly.

"Why do you care? You only want my baby," Satine muttered darkly.

Stellandra sighed, and said, "I _do_ care about you Satine, just not a lot."

"Gee, thanks," Satine said, glaring at her, before wincing as another stab of pain rose through her.

"It's not long," Stellandra cooed, her eyes drifting to Satine's stomach. "Not long at all."

"I'd rather die than let you take my baby," Satine said angrily, getting to her feet. "So, you might as well kill me now."

"Oh no," Stellandra sighed. "You're not getting off that easily, my dear Satine. You will die eventually, once the baby is born."

"I know; you plan to stick a light sabre in me once she's born," Satine spat at her. "Kind of cliché."

"In a way, yes, but I won't need to," Stellandra smirked. "You're dying anyway. Can't you feel it?"

Satine stared at her in surprise, and confusion. "What... What do you mean?"

"You are dying any way," Stellandra said with a sigh. "Harbouring such a powerful Force-Sensitive Child is incredibly risky, why, only a small percent of those that do survive! What chance have you got? Once Kiara emerges and is born, you will be too weak to keep yourself sustained Satine; it is a shame. A shame that Kiara will never know her Mother."

Satine stared at her, and immediately said, "I'm not going to die!"

"Oh, don't play with chance Satine," Stellandra smirked. "But can't you feel yourself getting weaker?"

Satine had to admit she did feel a bit weaker than when her pregnancy started, and sure enough, she noticed her breathing was a bit quicker.

"It's just the labour; it's tiring me out," She said automatically. "Nothing to do with your theory."

"Don't count on it," Stellandra breathed, brushing a lock of dark hair out of her red eyes. "Soon, if Obi-Wan finds out, he'll be a single Father... I wonder how a Jedi would cope with a Child and the disgrace?"

"You keep Obi out of this," Satine snarled, taking a step forwards. "Or you're not getting what you want."

"Oh don't threaten me Satine," Stellandra snapped. "There is no point in trying to; it won't work. That baby will come any way, whether you like it or not."

She clapped her hands together, and rubbed them. "Now, perhaps something to eat to help you build up your strength; you'll be moving to the Birthing Room at the turn of night."

"You're going to wait a bit longer; I'm not due for several Days," Satine said in triumph.

"Indeed, but we must be well prepared," Stellandra smirked, as she headed to the door. "Most babies come even earlier, say, a week before they are due. But I guess you are right; little Kiara might come at the right time for once."

Satine scowled at her, but said, "Is there not a way to stop me dying? You might need me to raise her for a while."

Stellandra paused, knowing this was a last bid at her to save her life, and turned. Their eyes connected, and the Sith sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, even a Sith cannot stop those dying; it is unnatural, and a price must be paid at the end of it. Another must die in your place."

Satine bit her lip, and said, "Please. If I die, and Kiara finds out you could have saved me, she would turn on you."

Suddenly, Satine saw a bit of vulnerability, a bit of human appearing in the Sith's eyes.

For a moment, she swore that Stellandra was normal for a moment, her once red eyes turning a vibrant sea-green...

Then the moment past, and the Sith opened the door with a heavy sigh. "I'll be back at sundown. I'll send someone with food, and then to collect you at the right time. Don't try anything, or I _will_ kill you and the Baby, and by extension... Obi-Wan."

"Leave him alone!" Satine begged. "Please!"

Stellandra turned, and said, "Then don't try anything. I'll be back at sundown."

She left, closing the door behind her, and locking it tight.

Satine broke down there and then, sobbing loudly, shaking her head. How could things have went so _wrong_ for her? How could her life so suddenly went from safe to being in a cell, only to be told she would die in Child-Birth?

A stab of pain almost disrupted her thoughts, but she ignored it, using a dirty hand to wipe her tears away, and get up.

_I am of Mandalorian Birth... I have Warrior Blood in me from Generations... Royalty... I must have the instinct to find something useful as a weapon to fight back!_

Her eyes scanned her room, but she knew there was nothing she could use to fight that she could lift in her condition. Already, she felt tired, and slightly weakened.

Lying down on her bed, she tried to let sleep claim her, but a violent wave of pain rose through her, making her scream.

_OBI-WAN!_

* * *

><p><strong>Shock horror!<strong>


	13. A Trip to the Past

**Sorry for the wait, but I did promise that these chapters were going to be longer :) So, here we go, just look at the title to give you a hint :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>A TRIP TO THE PAST<strong>

Anakin and Ahsoka were bickering away as usual about the ship, leaving Obi-Wan to go and meditate for a while, trying to release his emotions into the Force. Finding out his Father was alive, and that Satine was in trouble really rose his stress levels and he was now desperate to keep himself calm, centred and relaxed.

_Easier said than done._

He dived deeper into the Force, letting the tendrils of the light and warmth flow through him, comforting him, and making him relax. Smiling, Obi-Wan gently left the meditation, opening his eyes and blinking slightly at the light of his room.

_Satine... In danger..._

Even at the thought of her name, a sense of longing and old emotions rose through him, igniting his feelings and emotions into Love and Passion. He did miss her, incredibly. And now, he had the chance to see her again after nine months of being apart.

His emotions began to rise again, so much that it was beginning to filter through the Force, in danger of being alerted by the other Force Sensitives.

He immediately masked his emotions and reined them in; he didn't want Anakin or Ahsoka knocking on his door. Lying on his bed, he stared at the dark ceiling, arms resting behind his head, as he drifted to the day he and Satine met for the first time.

_His Master was standing next to him, his face expressionless after what they had witnessed on the streets. Bloodshed from the moment they had arrived on the planet._

_He cowered slightly at the sight of the bodies, burning on the streets, and had refrained from almost throwing up. Not wishing for Qui-Gon to see his sickly expression, he looked away, staring out the glass window as the sunlight managed to break through._

_Sundari was a grand City, it would have been, but right now, it was almost half-destroyed; the great glass buildings were shattered, their floors and supports holding them up, the only remnants that were left. Smoke was visible, billowing from the buildings, showing that the fires that they occasionally saw were now burning out..._

"_Obi-Wan," The deep comforting voice of Qui-Gon sounded next to him, and a firm hand clasped his shoulder. "Learn well; this is the outcome of War."_

_Obi-Wan took a deep breath, and said, "I know Master; it looks worse than Melida/Daan."_

"_I know," Qui-Gon said sadly. "But focus on the here and now, my Padawan."_

_The Twenty-two year old nodded, but said, "How can we bring peace?"_

"_By protecting the Duchess," Qui-Gon answered. "Her views, her ways, may benefit the Mandalorians more than what they would think."_

_Obi-Wan almost snorted. A Pacifist Mandalorian? Was that even possible? His first impression of Lady Satine Kryze was that she was a Wise Woman, possibly much older than Obi-Wan himself. He could picture that Qui-Gon and her would get along nicely, with Obi-Wan just in the background, following, carrying their luggage..._

_How wrong he was._

_The pair heard a door open, and turned to see a Man, no older than forty, walking towards him, purple eyes surveying them with a critical stare. "I apologize for the wait, Master Jedi."_

"_No need," Qui-Gon shook the Man's hand. "Prime Minister Almec, this is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi." He indicated the short haired, red-haired Man next to him, still in his Youth._

"_Prime Minister," Obi-Wan bowed his head and shook his hand as well._

"_I didn't know you had an apprentice coming, Master Jedi," Almec said, his eyes suspicious._

"_I apologize; the previous Team could not come," Qui-Gon answered. "They were killed on a mission before they were alerted to this one."_

"_I give my condolences," Almec obviously didn't mean it, and said, "If you would follow me, we shall meet with Lady Satine, your charge."_

_Obi-Wan trailed behind the two Men, both in respect and annoyance. Sometimes, he disliked (not hated) being a Padawan. They were led down some corridors, covered in paint work or hologram versions of statues. Obi-Wan knew that the Kryze Family were the Rulers in this system, and had done some background reading on them before he came; they were founded during the Mandalorian Wars, when Revan and others were around, and fought for the freedom of their system._

_The line had nearly been wiped out that day, but a son of the Duke then had survived. Since then, the Family had ruled the Mandalorians, sometimes exiled in times of civil unrest, only to return a few years later, more powerful._

_He had read up to the present day, and knew the four members of the Family by names, and, sometimes, if he found them, pictures. The previous Duke, Lady Satine's Father, was Jatire, and had a son before Satine came along, who, tragically, lost her Mother, Amelia, at a young age, defending her from an attack by some Rebels against the Rulers today._

_Tearing his mind back to the present, he was aware that his Master and Almec stopped at the massive Throne Room that the two Jedi had seen on entry. The crystal throne, extinguished, was a magnificent gold and red in colour, adorned with the old symbols of the Mandalorian Empire many millennia ago._

_He stared up and saw the glass roof, not yet tarnished by the War, and smiled at the heat of the sun as it appeared through the shattered dome that once encased Sundari._

"_It is beautiful, isn't it Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked._

"_Yes Master. Very traditional Art Work, but designs like that usually work best. Keeping the aesthetic beauty of the building," Obi-Wan agreed._

_Almec smiled, but said sadly, "Sometimes though, your past can come back to haunt you."_

_Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, as did Qui-Gon. "That sometimes happens to a Jedi, Prime Minister."_

_Almec smiled, before footsteps sounded, and a dark haired Man appeared, and said, "Jerec, over here!"_

_The Man approached and smiled. "Master Jedi, Padawan."_

"_Jerec, where is Lady Satine?" Almec demanded._

"_She is coming," Jerec answered shortly. Obi-Wan could sense from the Force that the Man was close to the Lady, and spoke with an accent different to Almec. _

_Kalevalan perhaps? He mused._

_A new presence came to his senses, and he gazed around, wondering who the Young person was, bright and vibrant in the Force?_

_A Girl, no older than her, just in the beginnings of Womanhood appeared at the door, golden hair falling past her shoulders, curled and waved. Her face was beautiful, paler than any Woman Obi-Wan had seen (but then it was probably caused by the cold climate). Her eyes were her main feature; they were pale blue, and sometimes, Obi-Wan swore he saw some darker shades that lined the iris of each eye._

_His eyes surveyed her, as he basked in her beauty. She was slender, but curved and stronger than he obviously though, and the scarlet dress with puffed sleeves that covered her arms made her even more radiant._

"_Lady Satine," Almec said. _

"_Prime Minister," The Girl said, and her voice seemed to have the same tint of accent Jerec had, but obviously, after years of being on Mandalore, her accent had changed slightly. "Who...?"_

"_These are the Jedi that Master Yoda had sent us," Almec said. "For your protection."_

_Satine stood next to the Older Man, and smiled at Qui-Gon first. "Pleasure to meet you Master Jedi."_

_Qui-Gon bowed, and kissed her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Satine. This is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."_

_Satine glanced at Obi-Wan and their eyes connected._

_The Force suddenly seemed to flutter around them, as Obi-Wan's eyes and Satine's eyes connected, something passing between them. He kissed her hand, and said, "My Lady."_

_Satine smiled back, and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Padawan Kenobi."_

_The elders were talking now, but the pair smiled at one another, before slowly following behind them._

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, staring back at the ceiling.

_I even remember our first kiss... _

He let the Force rise through him, and let his mind drift again, remembering that day he fell in Love.

XXX

_Nine months into running, in the Wilderness of Dathomir was now their temporary home._

_Obi-Wan exited the tent that they had set up, and stared around for any sign of Satine. Qui-Gon was tending to the fire, and turned to him saying, "She's at the waterfall, swimming."_

_Obi-Wan knew he had to go keep an eye on her, and ventured off, sabre in hand in case anyone threatening vibrated in the Force, and followed her signature. He knew how tough this was on Satine, but it was almost over; the Rogue Mandalorians and Insurgents were falling back, retreating into the shadows, no longer able to band together any more people to help them fight against the New Mandalorians._

_He could hear her moving now, and paused to let her have some time to dry and change. Closing his eyes, he let the Force swell through him, keeping his senses alerted, before moving again after a few minutes, heading to where her signature stopped._

_There she was, squeezing her hair dry, dressed, and a towel in her hand. She was humming a song._

"_Satine?" He called, approaching._

_Satine smiled at him, and said, "Obi-Wan, what..." Her expression became worried. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," Obi-Wan answered. "Just that we need to get back; Qui-Gon has dinner ready."_

_Satine nodded, and walked to him, and they headed back. Suddenly, she paused just by the lake, which had the sunlight glistening on it, the sun itself beginning to set behind them. He turned, and said, "Satine?"_

"_I... have something to ask you," She bit her lip. "What are your views...? On attachment?"_

_Obi-Wan was confused and surprised; yet, he understood why. Satine and him had been getting closer, becoming firm friends. But something made him feel as though he wanted to be more than friends..._

"_Well... From a Jedi point of view, it is unheard of, and frowned upon," Obi-Wan took a deep breath, and then said, "But from another view, I could only dream of having an attachment. Sometimes, I wish I could."_

_He approached her, standing opposite her. "Sometimes, I wish I can have an attachment, but never can, because of what I am."_

_Satine stared up into his eyes, and whispered, "You can still Love Obi-Wan."_

"_There is no emotion, there is peace," Obi-Wan quoted. Then he realised. "That may not mean emotion cannot exist, but controlled..."_

_Satine bit her lip, and said, "I love you. I always have."_

_Obi-Wan blinked at her, before saying, "You... You do?"_

"_Yes," Satine said, head bowed, and moving towards him, ready to pass by. "But I know you don't feel the same..."_

_Obi-Wan grabbed her arm, and said, "How do you know that I don't when I do?"_

_Satine flushed, as did he, and hid her face behind her hair. Cupping her chin, Obi-Wan raised her gaze to him, his eyes shifting from her eyes to her lips and back. Slowly, he closed the distance, as did she..._

_Their lips connected in their first kiss, short at first, but then they went back for a more passionate kiss, arms holding one another tightly. They both groaned when Qui-Gon called for them, and broke apart. Obi-Wan held her to him though, and closed his eyes, rubbing her back as she held him. They held hands until they came into view of the camp, and, at night, when Qui-Gon was sleeping, they held hands then, kissing one another with quick yet tender kisses..._

"OBI-WAN! We're about to arrive!"

He opened his eyes as Anakin's voice sounded through his thoughts, and scowled, but sat up.

_Focus on the here and now Kenobi..._

Pulling his boots on, he exited his room and headed to the Bridge.

It was time to meet the Monks.

* * *

><p><strong>Obi-Wan's past revealed! Well, we have our own accounts of it, don't we? :)<strong>


	14. Old Alliances Reforged

**LONG CHAPTER ALERT! Remember to leave that all important review!**

* * *

><p><strong>OLD ALLIANCES REFORGED<strong>

Fay sat in his office, eyes staring into the distance, tapping his gnarled hands on the desk that they rested on. Staring down at the papers on his desk, he bit his lip, and shed a tear.

_I've failed._

His heart filled with sorrow and grief over Satine's kidnapping, and the baby that was lost in the process. This was not her fault for getting kidnapped; he should have heightened the guard around the Monastery, made sure that Satine was kept under watch at all times, but he had failed again.

_I always failed with everything. And anything._

His eyes filled with tears over the fate that now awaited the Former Duchess. Once the baby was born, her fate would be sealed. Fay turned to the window now, staring out at the darkening sky, storm clouds brewing in the distance, and the gentle patter of rain as it began to fall against his window.

_It has begun._

He stood as best he could, and placed a hand against the window, eyes closed as though to try and stretch his senses, hopefully to locate or find any sign of them. Turning, Fay grabbed his cane, and moved towards the door, desperate to get out and think of a plan.

_I am not going to let a Birth that has been awaited for millennia become undone by that Sith!_

He now had a plan, and wandered straight to the Captain's office, located on the bottom floor of the Monastery, close to the Iron Forge and workshop where their weapons for time of War were built, created, and formed. Nodding at some students as he headed deeper into the underground of the Monastery, Fay prepared himself once more to ask the dreaded question that he hoped in his life- ever since he was elected as the Leader of the Monks- never to utter. Or the Order itself.

The smell of fire and smoke wafted to his nostrils, and he wrinkled his nose, before heaving a massive sigh as he headed down to the faint glow of the Furnace, fiery and a beacon.

Of Death.

_Keep calm_, he kept telling himself.

The sounds of hammers and machinery rose to his ears as he got closer, and he paused at the door to see the craft-men working, hammers striking metal hilts for vibro-blades and that which was formed for rifles, blasters, and sniper-rifles. A couple glanced at him, and a Man with greying hair and a scar on the right side of his face wandered between them, his gruff voice telling them to continue working, wearing a tank top, revealing his muscles, and baggy trousers, tucked into boots with the laces loose and pulled so that the ends just snuck a peek from the metal hoops. His cold eyes found Fay, and he smirked, walking towards him.

"Elder Fay? What's the occasion?" He asked, coming to stand next to him.

Fay smiled, and said, "Good to see you too Quin."

Quin shrugged, and said, "Let's talk in my office."

The General led Fay to a wooden door, and into an office that consisted of a plain desk, littered with paper, chair and some bookcases. A rifle hung behind the chair, Quin's personal favourite, and the one he always took on hunting parties. Once, the Man was a soldier, but an injury to his leg prevented any further combat, and now, with the Clone Wars, he was desperate to re-enter Battle, shooting for the Republic, and going on Assassination Missions.

Of course, the same excuse, along with age, came forth, so Fay asked the Man to join the Monks as the Armed Guard, and teach the Youngsters combat. Most went on to join their teacher on Hunting Trips and advanced Combat, becoming soldiers that went off to fight for the Republic.

"What is it Fay?" Quin demanded, sitting behind the desk and plonking his feet on the desk.

"I have something to ask, or rather, give the Order for," Fay answered, ignoring his legs as they rose in pain from his arthritis. "And I never thought I would see the day."

Quin raised an eyebrow, and said, "Go on."

"Satine has been kidnapped," Fay said.

Quin stared at him in shock; he and the Duchess had formed a friendship over the past few months she was here, occasionally seeing one another in the corridors and exploring the area. Fay knew they were not a pair, as the Duchess' heart belonged to one Man, and Quin knew this.

"What can I do?" The Soldier asked.

"We need weapons. Mobilize our Army," Fay ordered.

"What Army Fay?" Quin demanded. "We don't have one anymore; ever since Elder Petrina before you commanded that the Army was to be disbanded, we have only had hunting parties and nothing more."

"Then, it's time to train some of your Former Students, ask though; we need to know that they can do it before going to War."

"Against the Sith? Aye, that Woman knows how to stick her nose into places she shouldn't," Quin said gruffly. "How many?"

"Knowing the Elder, she will have some of her Agents waiting for us," Fay answered. "Where she is going, however, I am not a hundred percent sure."

Quin stood up, and shuffled some papers. "I'll see what I can do."

"No Quin, I need to know that you _can_," Fay retorted. "I need to know that you are prepared to lead once more into a War-zone."

Quin glared up at him. "I am the General of the Boys. I _will_ be prepared Fay; more prepared than ever."

Fay smiled, and said, "I never doubted you my old friend."

"Never doubt a soldier," Quin agreed. "Yes, we can get the job done, but at a cost."

"I know the risks," Fay said. "I have a feeling that They are arriving soon to the Monastery; in fact, they may already have arrived in the system."

"They?" Quin repeated. "Who are "They?""

Fay smiled as he headed to the door, and turned to face him. "Let's just say, we'll have four Jedi, a couple of Bounty Hunters, and the New Leader of the Council of Kio heading in our direction soon."

"Kio? _The _Kio?" Quin gasped. "Serious?"

"You heard of them?" Fay asked.

"Indeed! Founded by Johnni-Fain Kenobi around about sixty-nine BBY, and he led it until his death around about fifty-five BBY, obviously."

"I know," Fay said, but he frowned, staring at him. "How do you know all this?"

"Because," Quin began sharpening his knife, checking the blade after a while to make sure it was sharp, before throwing it against the wall. Fay watched in amazement as it struck a bullseye on a board he had painted himself. "I use to be part of it."

XXX

The Zabrak landed her ship just outside the Monastery, and exited, her friend following behind in his massive shell of armour. Turning to Seripas, she said.

"I can't believe I'm doing work for these peace loving Men in robes."

The metal head opened, and Seripas appeared, his small hands clenched around two handles. "I know, but we were contacted. And the pay is good."

Sugi sighed, and turned to the Monastery, rapping her knuckles on the massive wooden door, which opened mysteriously, with no aid. Walking in, she and Seripas entered the massive corridor, light filtering through arches, students wandering around, carrying books and chatting like normal teenagers and Children playing with a hover ball.

"I guess I should never have delivered first impressions, and judged later," Sugi admitted to Seripas, who gave a little chuckle under his metal helmet.

Staring around, she wandered to an adult, and tapped their shoulder, wanting to talk to them...

Only to find herself pinned against the wall, with Seripas pointing his wrist blaster at the Adult's head.

"Let her go," He ordered, but the Monk just stared at Sugi.

"State your name and business," She demanded.

Sugi glared at her, and then said, "I am Sugi, a Bounty Hunter. I was told to meet Elder Fay here immediately."

"Indeed," The Monk pressed a knife against her throat. "Proof?"

"Alicia!" A stern yet frail voice sounded from behind the Woman, making Sugi stare at the Elderly Man.

"Fay?" She said.

The Elderly Monk nodded his grey hair- with the last remains of brown- now thinner than when she last saw him as a little girl when he came to her Home World...

"Sugi, my goodness. You have grown!" Fay smiled widely. "It is an honour to meet you again."

Sugi smiled, and shook the older Man's hand, before saying, "This is Seripas, my fellow Bounty Hunter."

Fay smiled at the massive metal being, and said, "Let me see you, my dear friend, without all that armour. No hiding from friends."

The Metal Helmet parted again, and Seripas peeked out nervously, and smiled, "Hello."

"Hello there," Fay said, reaching up to shake his small hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

His frail hand engulfed Seripas' own as they shook like friends of Old.

"Enough with the chatter," Sugi turned to Fay, and said, "Have they arrived?"

Fay sighed, and led the pair down the corridor, moving slowly, and said, "No, but we have reports that they may arrive in the next few minutes; we just have to pray that the Council and Monks wish to work together once again."

"I use to be part of the Council," Sugi retorted. "Up until recently."

"Why did you leave my dear?" Fay asked.

"I was a Bounty Hunter. Time to move on," She answered. "I have more ways to get money than help the Council."

"Yet they paid you well."

"I guess they did," Sugi shrugged. "But five hundred thousand credits a job is hardly enough, especially when the job occurs only twice a year; by the time my next job came, I was nearly starved and had debts to pay."

"You should never gamble your money," Fay lectured. "But it is your life."

"Yes, it is," Sugi retorted. "I chose to be a Bounty Hunter."

"Then I wonder how you would fair working alongside Jedi," Fay opened the door to a dining room, with a massive table and chairs lining both sides. "Please, sit. I must go and greet the rest of our guests; I do believe they have made an arrival."

The sound of an approaching ship came to their ears, and Fay left the pair in the room, humming to himself.

_Oh Obi-Wan Kenobi... If only you know what is going to be in store for you and your Friends._

_This is going to be the Greatest Adventure you'll ever have._

XXX

"There it is," Anakin pulled a lever down as they soared towards a massive temple, perched on a hill top, grand and gleaming in the sunlight. "The Monastery of the Monks."

Ahsoka whistled, and said, "It's beautiful, and the trees... The landscape... It's magnificent."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but agree, as he stared at the emerald trees. _Very nature loving,_ he noted, before turning to his Father and Brother.

"Are you sure they'll help us?" He asked.

"Yes," Johnni-Fain said with a sigh and roll of his eyes. "You're like you're Mother when you do that; ask ask ask."

"What's wrong with that?" Obi-Wan folded his arms, and frowned. "I'm just curious. Do they even know you're alive?"

"Of course they do! They helped to bring me back to life!" Johnni-Fain answered. "Now, let's land and head inside; I do believe Fay will be waiting for us."

"Fay?" Anakin repeated. "Oh yeah. The top gun."

"The Head Preacher," Ahsoka said under her breath.

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan scolded, and she shuddered slightly, before hanging her head.

"Sorry Master."

Obi-Wan shook his head and turned to Anakin. "Take us down."

Anakin nodded and steered the _Twilight _towards the Monastery, landing next to a familiar ship...

"I've seen that ship before," Ahsoka said, as they extinguished the engines and headed down the ramp to the concrete platform. "Bounty Hunters?"

"It seems that Fay has requested some help from Sugi," Owen answered, standing next to her. "The ship is called the _Halo."_

"How did you know? Do you read...?" Ahsoka started.

"Zabrak? Yes, I do," Owen said. "I know a few languages; Zabrak, Twi-Lek, Togruti and Wookie."

"Cool," Ahsoka spoke swiftly in her native tongue, and Owen answered back. She smiled, and turned to her Master as he departed the ship. "Can we go inside?"

"Indeed, it's about to rain," Anakin answered. "Come on Snips."

"Stop calling me that!" Ahsoka said pushing him as the group headed towards the Massive building. "I don't like it!"

"Enough," Obi-Wan said firmly, as Anakin made to answer back. "When you two have finished bickering, let's get inside and see Fay; the sooner the better."

They stopped at the massive staircase, and Anakin said jokily.

"We meet again, my ancient Enemy... Stairs."

Obi-Wan chuckled, and began the climb, using the Force to aid his movements, the others bar Owen copying him. Within minutes, they reached the top, breathing only slightly heavier, and turned to see Owen crawling up the first twenty. Sighing, Obi-Wan levitated his brother up the last forty, and set him on his feet next to him.

"I am fit!" Owen protested. "Why they put so many stairs, I shall never know."

"It's to tire out their enemies," Johnni-Fain said with a snicker. "So you pretty much just put them to the test."

"Ha ha," Owen said under his breath, making his Brother snigger. The five of them stared up at the massive wooden door, and Owen asked, "Well, who wants the honours?"

Obi-Wan reached up, and rapped the door with his knuckles, causing a small bang to sound.

"Wow, that'll do something. Think they heard _that_?" Anakin said, rolling his eyes.

"It's a big door! I don't want to break my hand," Obi-Wan retorted.

"Fine, let me!" Anakin raised his metal hand to knock, when the door opened before he had a chance. With Johnni-Fain, Owen and Ahsoka entering first, Obi-Wan paused and turned to Anakin.

"Wow, I think they did _hear_ it Anakin," He said with a smirk, before following.

Scowling, Anakin entered, and the door closed behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, Obi-Wan gets to meet Korkie! And have some explaining to do ;)<strong>


	15. Kenobi and Kryze

**Okay, just a small filler, nothing more. Action IS coming in the Next Chapter! Involving some kidnappings... Assassins... Something dramatic, but you're gonna have to wait a while.**

* * *

><p><strong>KENOBI AND KRYZE<strong>

Korkie stared at Sugi and Seripas as they chatted low to each other, munching on some food that the Monks had left out for him. Ever since he had been imprisoned, he had been starved, going without food for a week, and even water. Staring at Fay as he sat the head of the table, resting his chin on his fingers which were clasped together, eyes fixed on the ceiling above him, eyebrows raised high.

Finishing his fourth meal for the day, Korkie pushed the plate away, and leaned back in his seat; arms folded, and stared at the table as those it was the most interesting thing on the planet, or the Universe for that fact. Scratching the back of his neck, Korkie glanced around the room, wishing that Satine was here, sitting next to him, her hand resting on his shoulder in comfort and a dazzling smile on her face.

A tear escaped his eye, and he wiped it away.

_Why didn't she just tell me she was pregnant? I would have accepted it... I would have helped her make and paint the baby's room..._

Angry tears fell now, over the Man who had gotten his Aunt pregnant, and left her alone without a thought.

_I'm gonna kill him..._

His Mandalorian instinct rose to kill the person; age old emotions telling him to take the knife he had on his plate and stab the Man when he appeared. Staring at the object in question, his hands twitched, ready to take it and hide it, waiting the moment that he would stab the person...

"At ease Korkie," Fay said gently. "He does not know."

Korkie remembered the conversation the day he had been released and found out the identity of the Man who had gotten his aunt pregnant.

"_You are safe now," Fay said to him, patting the Boy as he held the Elder, tears streaming down his dirty cheeks. The Boy stared up at him, as a Woman Elder took him away, the rivers of water that had formed causing a pale tinge to appear where the dirt had once been._

_His stomach growled, but he ignored it, instead asking, "Where is Aunt Satine?"_

_Fay's expression fell, and he whispered, "I'm sorry."_

"_Where is she?" Korkie cried, grabbing the front of his robes. "Please, is she safe?"_

_Fay released his hands from the robe, and said sadly, "First, you must rest, eat and clean up. All will be revealed soon." He turned to the Woman Monk. "Run him a bath, get some food and clean clothes for him please."_

"_Yes Elder Fay," The Woman answered, and gently guided Korkie away, leading him down the hall to his obvious quarters. Unlocking the door, and guiding the Boy in, she went and started a bath, laying out towels and soaps for him, as well as fresh clothes. Korkie entered, and soaked in the hot water and removed the dirt that had formed on his skin and in his hair, bringing forth the dirty blonde locks on his head once more._

_Soon, the water was murky, and he escaped as soon as he saw it, draining the water and stepping out, drying himself down before glancing in the mirror that hung on the wall. A pair of pale eyes- inherited also by Satine- stared back at him, surrounded by a pale face. Stubble had begun to form on his chin, and he searched for a razor, desperate to get rid of it and appear clean and decent. Dressing in the clothes the Woman had laid out for him, he left the bathroom and headed out into the living area to see the Woman put out some food for him, which he scoffed immediately, before asking for another plate._

_Once he was full, the Woman took him to the bedroom, where he slept._

_However, it was soon disturbed by a newcomer, making him sneak a peek at their conversation._

_It was a Togruta, red, with a brown glove over her right arm, which whirled as though mechanic. Her montrails were curved slightly at the tips, the patterns dark blue, and the lekku fell to her elbows, pointed at the tips. She swore a light robe with the sleeves falling down to her elbows._

"_Where is he?" She asked gently, speaking to the Woman._

"_Resting upstairs. Have they found her?"_

"_Nothing," The Togruta paced before the Woman, revealing a light-sabre strapped to her belt._

_A Jedi? Korkie thought with awe. Like Ahsoka._

"_Then she is gone," The Woman said sadly._

"_No, she is still alive," The Togruta said firmly. "We need to wait for Obi-Wan to come."_

_Obi-Wan? THE Obi-Wan Kenobi?_

_Korkie had heard about Satine and the Jedi's adventures- and their romance as well._

_Love across the stars._

"_What's Fay's plans? Will he tell him about the pregnancy?"_

_Wait, why? Korkie was wondering why the Jedi was concerned with his Aunt's pregnancy._

_Unless..._

"_No, and we're not telling him that the Baby is his either; think about what could happen if he found out? Will he take it well? Or will he go on a rampage; it will take an army to take him down."_

_Korkie bit his lip, but anger rose. This Man had got his Aunt pregnant... And then just left her without a thought..._

"_Obi-Wan is sometimes unpredictable; even as a Child."_

Korkie stared around as the doors opened, and some Guards entered, leading five people into the room; four Human Males, two with brown hair, one with red hair and one with dirty blonde hair. The other was...

"Ahsoka," He whispered, staring at her. She had grown since they saw each other last; she was no longer a thin little Togruta...

But now taller than him, more Woman- or Female Togruta- like, and her smile more radiant than ever. Her eyes found him, and she whispered, "Hello Korkie."

"Hello," He answered, as she approached him. Korkie glanced around at the others, recognising Anakin Skywalker from his mop of dirty blonde hair and black clothing, but the other three, he didn't recognise...

Then he recognised the red haired one, and anger rose. This was him. This was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He shoved his seat out, and strode to the Man in white, who turned and smiled sadly when he saw him. "Korkie Kryze?"

"Yes," Korkie retorted, the Older Man noticing his tone of voice. "Are you're Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I am," Obi-Wan frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"This is your entire fault; you're the reason my Aunt has been kidnapped," Korkie said hotly, his temper getting out of control. Anakin immediately placed himself between them, and turned to Korkie.

"Calm it," He ordered.

"No, I want to know something," Korkie pointed an accusing finger at Obi-Wan. "Did you take advantage of my Aunt?"

Shock appeared on Obi-Wan's face, and he said hotly, "Excuse me?"

"I mean was that One Night you had with her..."

"Stop right there," Obi-Wan said angrily. "I love her, and I still do! I always have and always will!"

Korkie paused and said, "I..."

"You think I took advantage of her?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"Obi-Wan, calm down," Johnni-Fain said firmly, but his son just shook his head, and turned to Korkie.

"I loved her. More than anything else in the Universe. We did it because we love one another, and thought we were going to die. You won't understand," He turned around and said, "I'll be back in a minute everyone, and then we can start this meeting."

"I was about to say," Fay said, oblivious to the argument that had occurred immediately. "That I was here to say Hello, and then lead you to your rooms for the week."

Obi-Wan nodded curtly, and followed the Monk near him to his room.

He was in no mood to talk to anyone right now; after what Korkie had said, he didn't care right now.

XXX

"Well done Korkie," Ahsoka said angrily.

"Enough Snips," Anakin said harshly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's go and sleep; the trips recently have been tough, and he had to admit, their tempers were flaring up, and right now, he needed to sleep and have a short meditation to release his turbulent emotions. The Monk led them in the same direction Obi-Wan went, passing a room where they could both sense him inside, pacing.

"He's not _too_ happy is he?" Ahsoka whispered.

"No, not at all," Anakin said, as they ventured into the apartment. "Not at all. Give him time though; he'll be better soon."

XXX

Obi-Wan paced his new quarters, furious and sad at the same time over what Korkie had said. Pausing, he turned to the balcony and entered it, leaning against the rail and staring up at the sky, seeing the sun finally beginning to set behind the hills. Closing his eyes, he let the Force fill his body, soothing his stress and making him relax.

_How could this have went wrong so quickly?_

Shaking his head, he returned inside, and searched for something to wear for bed.


	16. The Taking

**Here we go! The Action you have been waiting for! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>THE TAKING<strong>

Her fists smacked against the table, rage rising through her as she learned the truth of who had finally arrived at the Monks. Ignoring Satine as she walked around in her birthing room, Stellandra got up, and paced her own room, jaw set and staring at the ground.

No, with Kenobi at the Monks, they could easily track Satine via the Baby's signature, as it would have inherited her signature from Obi-Wan; even though the Jedi didn't know, he will do anything to save Satine regardless. Fingering her sabre on her belt, Stellandra turned to the holo-projector and activated it, revealing a Hologram of a Monster before her.

He was hunched, and his face was dark, wrinkled and had sharp teeth. Its eyes were red, and its lip and ears were covered in piercings. It wore black armour, with vibro-blades and a couple of pistols on its belt. Its red eyes stared up at Stellandra, and it smirked in a gruesome way, before saying.

"_Yes, Mistress?"_

Stellandra sat down before the projector, and tapped her fingers against the desk, staring at the creature. "I have a mission for you and your band of rejects."

"_What is the mission, my Mistress?"_ The Creature croaked, wiping its nose against its hands.

Stellandra tapped her fingers again against the desk, and stared down at her hand, seeing a scar that laced a pattern on the back of her hand. Raising her red eyes to the hologram, as the Creature waited, she said, "I have an assassination mission for you."

The Creature smiled horrifically, revealing gnarled teeth and said, _"Who, my Mistress?"_

"A Jedi; he's staying with the Monks," Stellandra answered shortly. "Do NOT fail me again."

The Creature shuddered, and whispered, _"I will put the best to the mission, Mistress. I promise you that."_

Stellandra smirked. "Good, send the largest ones; this Jedi is tough."

The Creature licked his lips. _"I will join the team, and make sure that it's done Mistress."_

Stellandra leaned back, and said, "And maybe, I can give you a reward for your efforts; bring me his body, so I can see that it is done, and properly."

The Creature bowed, and deactivated the holo-projector, while Stellandra stared at the ceiling, turning her new sabre in her hand, and admiring her handiwork; black metal, with Anooba teeth carved into the hilt. A couple of rubies were encrusted onto the edge of the sabre, where the beam of light appeared when the sabre was activated.

_A shame that he won't die by my hand... But he'll know I am coming as soon as I enter the system..._

Stellandra sighed, and got up, and headed out the room and towards the birthing room, and entered to see Satine wandering around again, hand on her baby bump, biting her lip and caressing it. The Sith smirked.

"Nearly ready?"

Satine glanced around, and the Med Droid that was at the table nearby, preparing some blankets and tools for the birth paused and looked around.

"Great, what are you doing here?" Satine demanded.

"Just checking how you are," Stellandra said with a smirk. "How far along are you?"

"She's just restless because you are down the corridor," Satine snapped, Kiara moving around in her womb in both fear and anger that a Sith was in the same room as her and her Mother. Stellandra chuckled, before turning to the Medical Droid.

"How soon until she gives birth?"

The Medical Droid turned, and said, "She will be ready in three days."

Satine scowled, and continued walking around the room; not even registering the Droid as it patted the bed nearby, wanting her to rest.

Stellandra sighed, and bade a quick farewell, just hoping that the Creature would succeed before the days were over.

And Kiara was born.

XXX

Obi-Wan woke to find himself disorientated, and lying on an unfamiliar bed. Sitting up, he stared around his room, before slowly getting up. His head spun for a moment, and he almost staggered and fell to the ground, head swimming.

_I need to meditate..._

Obi-Wan took a pillow from his bed, and sat it on the ground, before sitting down. Closing his eyes, he dived into the Force, seeking its Warmth and comfort, but trying to locate Satine through the Force as well, hoping to discover her location, and where Stellandra was holding her prisoner. He stretched his senses, and moved through the system they were in.

_Obi..._

Her voice sounded through his head, and he opened his eyes.

_Did he just find her?_

_Satine!_

_Obi!_

He dived deeper into the Force, and tried to focus on her, tried to keep the connection.

_Satine, please, tell me where you are! We're looking for you!_

Nothing but darkness, and he gave a defeated sigh, but then her voice rang through his head.

_Naboo..._

Then, she screamed. Obi-Wan immediately began screaming for her, crying for her to answer his calls, for her to just say something...

_Hello little Obi-Wan... Sorry, but Satine can't be available right now,_ Stellandra sounded with a jeer through his head. _She is, after all, my prisoner._

_LET HER GO! She doesn't have anything to do with this!_

Then the connection was gone, and Obi-Wan was left screaming for Satine to answer him, and for Stellandra to release her...

Opening his eyes, he stared up at the ceiling as he lay flat on his back, which was in pain slightly from the angle he was lying at. Slowly, he sat up, and reached for his clothes for the day, changing into his attire, before heading out of his room and into the living area, latching his sabre onto his belt.

When the windows blew inwards.

Throwing himself to the ground, he shielded his head as shards of glass rained down on him.

"Here here Jedi..."

Obi-Wan stared up, and saw fours massive, muscular Creatures of nightmares before him, as they stared down at him, holding vibro-blades and pistols, aimed straight for him.

"Stellandra wants your head, ginger," One jeered, and they stormed towards him, weapons raised and ready to strike. "Although, we _were_ told to bring your body back, but she didn't say to bring you back in one piece."

Obi-Wan grabbed his sabre and ignited it, as the Creatures lunged for him. The combined weight of all four Beasts pushed him against the wall, his own sabre beam too close to his neck. Kicking out, he struck muscle only, but two Beasts tripped over, and he was able to shove the other two back, before slicing one head off.

A Vibro-blade struck his arm, cutting the skin and spilling blood. Yelling, he screamed for Anakin and Ahsoka, but two of the Beasts grabbed his arms, pinning him against the wall, trying to wrestle his sabre from his hand, but it flashed, slicing one arm off from one Beast, before tackling another to the ground.

"GET HIM!"

His air-supply got cut off, as a powerful arm closed around his throat, and he choked, seeing one raise a pistol...

He twisted, and the shot struck the Individual in the chest, killing him, before he threw his sabre at the pistol wielder, stabbing it in the chest.

"I have you now, Jedi!"

Something struck his back, making him yell and fall to his knees, a Vibro-blade stuck in his back. A shorter Creature appeared, smirking down at him.

"Good Night, Jedi."

The Creature placed a blaster against his forehead, ready to fire, and end their assassination attempt...

He suddenly screamed, as a green sabre appeared, and the surviving Beasts fled, as Ahsoka, Anakin and his Father appeared. His Father pulled the green sabre out of the smaller Creature, and kicked it away, before Ahsoka and Anakin ran after the others, sabres ignited and ready. Obi-Wan winced at the wound on his back, before feeling his vision start to fade.

"MASTER! Hold on!" Anakin yelled, grabbing his shoulders. "Just hold on!"

He couldn't hear Anakin. Someone else was speaking, her voice sadistic, and beckoning. Seducing him to her...

Stellandra appeared in the darkness that was appearing, and leaned down, kissing his cheek, before saying, _Come to me... Be my prey._

_No..._ He managed to say to her weakly. _No, I won't._

_You will, or Satine will die... Your choice my prey._

He tried to answer back, but someone was trying to pull him back to the World of the Living...

_LEAVE HIM ALONE STELLANDRA!_

Wait... That was... His Father's voice?

_LEAVE HIM!_

He heard Stellandra scream in fury, and back off, disappearing, the high pitched noise still ringing in Obi-Wan's ears.

_LEAVE MY SON ALONE!_

The Sith was disappearing faster now, but her eyes sought out Obi-Wan, and a cruel smile appeared on her face again.

_You're mine now Obi-Wan... Come to me..._

_I will be waiting..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the party is about to start... HERE WE GO!<strong>


	17. The Daughter of Kenobi

**Well! Here it is! The one we've been waiting for! Just one more chapter, and then we conclude part II! **

**Oh, and Izzy? How's this for a twist! I have three more twists up my sleeve :P Lol!**

* * *

><p><strong>THE DAUGHTER OF KENOBI<strong>

Obi-Wan winced at his back, a heavy bandage over the stab wound that had occupied his back, as he lay in bed that night.

His thoughts ran over what had happened that day, and closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the horrific situation he had just endured.

_She wants to kill me at all costs... But why?_

It was obvious that it was for revenge, for what he had done, and a feud that started with his Father, but that was in the past. Why couldn't the Sith ever let go of what had happened? Why did they hunt the Jedi that had caused them pain? What was the point of having Revenge?

_Vox Chun is an example_ was his answer.

Chun wanted revenge over Obi-Wan when he had accidently killed Bruck, but soon redeemed himself in the end, dying in his youngest son's arms. Anakin had been there, and learned the Truth, but he, himself, told Obi-Wan that he had to let go...

But had he?

Now, his past was catching up with him again, and this time, he would not get any help to sort this. Staring at his ceiling, Obi-Wan heaved himself up, wincing at the wound on his back, and swung his legs out from under the covers and got up.

_Time for some painkillers._

He ventured to the living area, and went to the kitchen to get his tablets. Popping one in his mouth, he swallowed dry and sat down, closing his eyes for a meditation.

_Downstairs..._

He opened his eyes immediately, and sat up, looking around for the source of the voice that had sounded in his head. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and stretched, yawning, before deciding to return to his bed as the pain died down.

_Please, you need to see something._

He paused, and turned to stare around again, gazing into the shadows to see if there was anyone suspicious. Heaving a sigh, Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead, and shook his head.

"I must be imaging things," He muttered. "I have to be."

_You're not. _It was feminine, and sounded familiar; making Obi-Wan frown as he tried to guess who it belonged to. He had heard the voice before, but he couldn't remember when and where he had met the person. _Please, you need to go to the basement._

"Why?" He whispered.

_You will rise so far in the next three days... Yet fall so far on the third. Satine will die on the third day if you don't rescue her now._

"What are you talking about?"

_Go to the basement. Something will explain everything to you; why you had assassins in your room, and the many events that had occurred over the past nine months._

Obi-Wan froze, but nodded. "Alright. I will head down there now."

_Take a lantern. It gets dark._

Obi-Wan rummaged through his back-pack, and managed to find his torch, and grabbed his boots, pulling them on. Heading out into the dark corridor, he flicked the torch on, and wandered through the shadows, heading down the steps to the star-lit main hallway. Staring around, he let the Force guide him to where the voice had come from, heading to a door that descended a stone-stair case. Curiosity rising, he extinguished the torch, his path now aided by the torches that flickered against the wall.

As he descended the stairs, he coughed at the thick air, and almost walked into a stone arch as the light disappeared. Cursing, he activated his torch and shone it into a large chamber, curious at what he would find in the chamber. Taking a deep breath, he took one of the torches and searched for a way to light the chamber.

A stone stand filled with oil came to his view, and he lowered the torch, lighting the oil.

The flame rapidly moved through the oil separating into different slots and lighting up the whole chamber in a burst of light. Stone tablets hung along the walls, or lie against the floor, balance by beams or chains. Surveying the mastery of the masons that had carved these tablets, Obi-Wan stared at the writing, wondering why no-one had taught them how to translate the old language, in the last Great Galactic War.

_Down here..._

The voice came from a wall at the very back, and he walked towards it, curious as to who owned the voice and what was so secret. Pausing, he stared up at the tablet, eyes drifting over the carvings that lined the stonework.

On one side was a Woman, which looked awfully familiar...

"Satine?" He whispered, the surprise on his voice. Staring at the Male figure, his face disfigured by three lines, he peered to see who the person was...

It was him.

Taking a step back, he gasped in shock and amazement. Someone had carved a tablet... Of him and Satine?

But why?

"Now you've seen the truth."

It was the same voice, but now spoken, and not in his mind. Turning around, he stared for the owner, and saw a hooded figure in the darkness, standing nearby.

"Show yourself," He said firmly, hand on his sabre.

A Woman appeared, red haired and blue eyed, and she looked familiar.

"Hello," Kiara whispered.

"Kiara?" Obi-Wan gasped. "How... When?"

"I needed to warn you," Kiara said quietly. "I'm sorry, but things are progressing too quickly, too suddenly, and if your nightmares recently progressed as well, then it will end in your Death."

"My nightmares... How... Were you behind them?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"No, I wasn't," Kiara answered. "They're showing you the path you will take. Listen to me, Satine is going to die in three days, but she _can_ be saved! All you need to do, is get someone to show remorse for what they had done; make them see the pain, suffering, they have endured, so that they could volunteer themselves for the exchange of Death."

"If I have to, and I will, I shall go in her place," Obi-Wan said firmly.

"No," Kiara argued, stepping towards him. "You cannot do so! Death won't accept you deal; you already have your own Death set."

Obi-Wan blinked at that, and said, "What do you mean?"

"I can't say anymore without changing the course of history," Kiara whispered, walking to the tablet. Obi-Wan watched as she raised a hand, and touch the ones carved into the stone, before saying.

"Why are you here, really Kiara, and please, no riddles," Obi-Wan demanded. "What does Satine have that Stellandra wants?"

Kiara turned, and faced him, biting her lip, as though working something out in her head. Obi-Wan stared at her, determined, and ready to take anything she had to say, the adrenaline already pulsing in his veins...

"Have you ever wondered why Satine never made any public appearances three months after you left?" Kiara whispered. "Why she never stayed in the one place for long?"

Obi-Wan had heard this from a few Jedi back home; Satine was constantly on the move every month, leaving where-ever she was originally and heading to somewhere knew. He just assumed it was because of Death Watch. As though reading his thoughts, Kiara said.

"Yes, that is one part of it. But there is another part of the jigsaw that you missed."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, and Kiara bit her lip again.

"I don't know if I should just say; it might affect Time... But, something wonderful has happened to Satine, something great."

She was backing off now, almost being engulfed by the shadows once more.

"Wait, you haven't told me!" Obi-Wan said loudly, reaching to grab Kiara's sleeve. "What have I missed?"

Kiara paused, and he watched as her breath filtered into the air, and he waited with baited breath for her to say something, anything, before she once more had to depart.

"Let's just say..." Kiara hesitated. "The line of Kenobi has continued on. Not through Owen, but by you."

Obi-Wan stared in shock, and said, "What... She can't... We..."

"Yes," Kiara whispered. "She is carrying a Kenobi; one of your blood."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't believe you."

"I had to tell you," Kiara whispered. "I'm sorry, but it is true. When you go and rescue Satine, you will see the truth. I'm so so sorry... Dad."

Obi-Wan stared at her in shock, as she disappeared in a small flash of blue light, her presence now gone. Leaning against the wall, Obi-Wan stared at the floor, pale and still denying that he was a Father. Yet Kiara's last word rang clear in his ears...

_Dad._

* * *

><p><strong>HE'S IN DENIAL! Well, wait until you and Satine remeet Obi-Wan!<strong>


	18. ObiWan's Stand

**Well, here we go! The last chapter of Part Two! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>OBI-WAN'S STAND<strong>

The doors of Fay's office burst open, and Obi-Wan entered, startling the Elderly Man from his reading as he slammed his hands down on the desk, glaring at the Monk with a fire in his eyes. Fay just stared calmly back at him, ignoring the knuckles of the Jedi as they clenched their fists as they cracked on the desk, and leaned back in his seat.

"How can I help you?" He asked.

Obi-Wan just continued glaring at him, his jaw tightening and the flames in his eyes now more alive than ever. Then, in a deadly low voice, he said.

"Anything you need to tell me? Go ahead, don't hesitate," Obi-Wan clenched his fists tighter, glaring at Fay. "Any secrets you have to tell me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Fay said, returning to read his book like there was nothing wrong in the world, but in truth, the Old Man was scared inside. How did Obi-Wan find out about this? Did he know, or was it something else he had been told?

"Is Satine pregnant?" Obi-Wan demanded. "Tell me!"

Fay stared up, and answered, "Only she can tell you. Not me."

"Get to the point Fay," Obi-Wan snapped. "Tell me the truth."

"I am sworn to secrecy, Master Jedi," Fay retorted, glaring up at Obi-Wan. "Sworn that I would not say until Satine was ready, and right now, it is _her_, not me, you need to speak to."

"Well, unfortunately for me, she has been kidnapped," Obi-Wan retorted. "And is now on Naboo."

"Naboo?" Fay repeated, staring at him. "Are you _sure_?"

"She told me herself," Obi-Wan answered, sitting down on the vacant chair opposite Fay. "That she was and is on Naboo. Now, we need to get to her as quickly as possible before she dies..."

"Dies?" Fay repeated, staring at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Stellandra is going to kill her, or something else is going to kill her. We need to move now," Obi-Wan said, staring at him as the Elder made no move to get up, to contact someone to help Obi-Wan get to Naboo and find Satine...

"I can't let Stellandra get the baby, but I cannot let Satine live," Fay said quietly.

"What... What the kriff are you talking about?" Obi-Wan demanded, straightening. He stared at him, before saying, "This is what you have been planning all along."

Fay sighed, and opened the draw of his desk. "I knew Satine was going to die, but I promised her sanctuary, hospitality, but deep down, I knew that the Baby was more important than that Woman; its survival means more."

Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So, you convinced Satine to stay here, under the false pretence that you would protect her, but instead would kill her anyway once she gives birth?"

"Your nightmares were all me... I needed you to come here," Fay smirked, still rummaging through the desk. "But you were too late; too late for me to use you as bait to get Satine to surrender to my demands."

Obi-Wan stared at him, and took a step back. "She trusted you..."

"You should never trust the Monks, my friend; we have corruption throughout the years," Fay pulled out a wooden box, and then said, "The Council of Kio severed their contact with us after Johnni-Fain's Death; he knew of the corruption, but still relied on us to supply them."

"You..." Obi-Wan felt anger rise. "You..."

Fay aimed a pistol at him. "Good Night, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

He fired the taser gun before Obi-Wan could do anything to stop him, and the Jedi Master fell to the ground, flailing as the volts soared through his system, until Fay stopped and moved towards him.

"You still deny you are the Father? Then maybe this..." He shocked him again. "Will convince you otherwise."

Obi-Wan screamed in pain, curled up, and tried to rip the hook of the taser out, but couldn't.

"Why can't you just have killed her the first time? Why did you have to be the Jedi Symbol and not?" Fay sighed.

"I... Would Never... Kill an... Unarmed... Opponent," Obi-Wan panted.

"True. So stuck in your ways, aren't you Obi-Wan, bar from the incident on Concorida, when you and Satine spent the night," Fay chuckled. "What a sight."

"You..."

"Saw? I am part sensitive Obi-Wan, a keeper of your baby's prophecy for my whole life. I have waited for her arrival since birth, but when I heard your Father was about to be a parent- twice- I thought at first it was you. But now, I see... I see that little Kiara is to be the One- the Child of a Knight, a god, and a Royal."

"Leave her alone," Obi-Wan said threateningly. "Touch Satine and my baby, and you'll suffer."

"Oh please," Fay retorted. "You'll be dead in my office in a few minutes anyway. After all."

He pulled out a pistol, and placed the barrel against Obi-Wan's forehead. "I could just say you tried to kill me while on a rampage... And then your friends would suffer as well."

"You're... Insane," Obi-Wan managed to say.

"Insane with what? Loneliness? Yes, I am," Fay said. "And stress."

He sighed. "I believe I have waited long enough... Your Father is too far away, as is your Brother, to save you now. I could tell them the exact same."

"They won't believe you," Obi-Wan retorted. "My Father won't believe you at all."

Fay smirked. "Oh yes. Johnni would believe me; he also thinks I'm incapable of doing this."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No..."

"Die quietly Obi-Wan... No-one will hear you," Fay's finger tightened on the trigger...

The door burst open, and in a flash of red, white and blue, a light-sabre was lodged in Fay's chest, the arm with the pistol sliced clean off as well.

Obi-Wan heard the body fell, and stared into Fay's blank eyes, still denying that this Man- this person that had guided him before- was capable of doing those terrible things.

"Obi-Wan?"

He stared up into a familiar face of a Togruta and smiled, "Hello Jade."

Jade smiled, and quickly tore the taser's hook from his skin, though carefully, making sure to not cause pain or spill blood. Standing, Obi-Wan straightened his tabards, and continued to stare at Fay's body.

"What's the plan?" Jade asked, sending a message via her comm. link.

"I'm going to Naboo," Obi-Wan said. "I'm going to find Satine. Get Anakin to contact Senator Amidala; I'm going to need help at Thede."

"You're not going alone, are you?" Jade demanded.

"I don't really have much of a choice," Obi-Wan said, already heading to the door. "Inform my Father of Fay's Crimes, and then tell him as well to meet me at Naboo in a day; I need to get to Satine in three days before Stellandra does two things; takes my daughter, and kills Satine."

"You know?" Jade whispered. "How do you feel?"

"Rough Day so far; I just found out someone I trusted is actually evil, and that I am a Father," Obi-Wan admitted. "But these next few days will _really_ test me."

Jade looked at him in worry. "Surely you need at least Anakin to go with you?"

Obi-Wan paused, and said, "Let me speak to him; this is important."

"Will you tell him? About the baby?"

"No; this is incredibly personal," Obi-Wan said. "Stay here and inform my Father when he arrives of Fay's crimes, and attempt on my life."

Jade nodded, and Obi-Wan ran to Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters, heart thumping and panic in his heart. He needed to talk to them first...

Slamming his fists against their door, he waited for Anakin to answer, before saying, "We need to talk."

"What—," He saw the look on his face, and immediately let him in.

Ahsoka was sitting on the couch, legs tucked under her body, and stared up at Obi-Wan when he entered, from where she was tinkering on her sabre. "Master Kenobi."

"Change of plans," Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "We can't trust the Monks; Fay has just tried to kill me. No," He said, stopping them before they interrupted. "His whole plan was to shelter Satine and get something he wanted from her, and then kill her. He wanted us to come here to stop us."

"Kill us," Ahsoka concluded. "Or rather you."

"You are closer to Satine; you love her," Anakin said. "You were walking right into Fay's hands; we should have been more careful. It's obvious he wanted to make sure you were killed to stop anyone stopping him getting what he wants from Satine."

"This was all planned by Fay? But why?" Ahsoka asked, staring at them. "What does he want?"

"I can't say," Obi-Wan covered his lie with the Force. "But you're right; we're not safe here."

At that moment, Jade burst in, breathing heavily, and sabre out.

"We have a problem," She panted. "The Monks found Fay—they're coming for us."

"We need to get out. _Now_," Anakin said, grabbing his things immediately. Ahsoka grabbed her boots as well, pulling them on, while Obi-Wan turned to Jade.

"What about my Dad? Owen?"

"They're already waiting outside. Now move!" Jade said frantically. Latching their sabres onto their belts, they ran through the corridors, just as a loud booming voice sounded from behind.

"GET THEM! THEY MURDERED OUR LEADER!"

Obi-Wan grabbed her sabre and ignited it as blaster shots flew straight for them, parrying them back, while Anakin and Jade used their combined height and strength to shove Monks out the way as they ran towards them, read to attack...

_Run Obi-Wan!_

He heard his Father's voice, and ran towards it, breathing heavily, and soon saw the pair at the main doors, with Sugi and Seripas waiting.

They raised their rifles, and fired at heavily armoured Guards as they approached.

Johnni-Fain suddenly ignited his sabre, and ran forwards, raising it, seemingly going to strike Anakin...

But instead slashed at a middle aged Man, ready to sink his knife into the Young Knight's back, taking his head off. "GO!" Johnni-Fain roared, shoving his sons out. "Just go!"

"Dad... NO!" Obi-Wan yelled, but Anakin grabbed his Master's arms, pulling him away.

"DAD!"

Johnni-Fain was soon over-run, trying to defend against them...

"Anakin, get ready to catch my Father!" Obi-Wan said firmly.

"What?" Anakin demanded, staring at him.

"JUST GET READY!" Obi-Wan focused, and unleashed a Force Push, heading straight to the group, and braced himself...

Johnni-Fain was hovering in mid-air, as Anakin stabilized him, before gently setting him on his feet, while the attackers were flung back against the wall. Staring at the Knight, he said, "Thank you. Now, let's go!"

They ran out the Monastery, and down the massive steps towards the _Twilight._ Waving his hand, Anakin managed to lower the ramp, and they all dived on. Running to the Bridge, Anakin and Ahsoka started up the engines, taking the ship into the air, and away.

"Where to?" Owen asked.

Obi-Wan sat down, and said, "Naboo. Thede. _Now._"

Anakin steered the ship away, heading into the atmosphere, before making the jump to light-speed.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and thought.

_I'm coming Satine. I'm coming to save you..._

_And I'm coming to save our baby._

**END OF PART TWO**

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully I'll have the next chapter posted in a week :) We'll see<strong>


	19. A Sinister plot

**As a famous Jedi once said... Hello there! Well, here is the next part, and if this is in bold, I apologize; I have tried every trick- unbold, blah blah- and it's not managed to go back. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>PART THREE<strong>

**NABOO**

**A SINISTER PLOT**

The pain was starting to get worse, but she still managed to move around the room without much difficulty. Staring at the meal that was left for her, Satine sat next to it, and hesitantly took the knife and fork, eating the food with gusto; she had not eaten for a while since she had been kidnapped, and her stomach had growled with protest over it.

Finishing her meal, she drank the water with gusto as well, almost choking on it, and coughed violently.

"Eat slowly," The Droid retorted. "Drink slowly."

"I know!" Satine said angrily. "How about you eat something after a while? When you have never drank too!"

The Droid muttered something about incompetent humans, and turned to finish the preparations for the Birth in only a couple of day's time. Biting her lip, Satine hid the knife under her sleeve, a plan coming to mind, keeping her eyes on the Droid, as it turned and headed towards her.

"It is time for you to rest," It said, raising its arms to help her stand up...

Only to find a knife lodged in the fuel line on its neck. Backing off, the Droid clattered to the ground, eyes blinking and a hissing noise sounding from its systems. The Droid soon blanked out, lying motionless on the ground.

Taking a deep breath, Satine grabbed a hooded cloak left for her to keep warm, and swung it on, pulling the hood up and heading to the door. Rattling the door-knob, she heard the guards outside turn and knock.

"What's going on?"

Satine stared around for some sign, or anything she could use to fight the Guards. When the door flew open, she jumped back, shocked, as the Guards appeared, surveying the scene before them.

As one, they raised their weapons, and aimed them straight at Satine, who backed off, staring at them in fear and worry.

Suddenly, they were thrown back against the wall, the baby squirming inside her, and landed in a heap on the ground, unconscious. Silently thanking her baby, Satine ran into the corridor, pulling her hood up and rushed down it, heading to the end, hoping that there was a way out, somewhere, onto the surface.

Pausing, she tested the doorknob at the massive door at the end of the corridor she was staying in, rattling it carefully, and glad that it was unlocked. Opening it, she hurried down another corridor and towards the possible exit, keeping her wits about and her fear low; the last thing she needed was the Sith Elder sensing her fear and anxiety, and rushing to her as well.

_We're almost there..._

Sudden pain rose through her stomach, making her stop and lean against the wall, doubled over, arms wrapped around her large belly. Biting her lip to stop herself screaming, Satine felt tears fall as she began to cry with the pain, desperate for it to stop, just in case she _would_ scream.

Unable to hold it back any longer, she did; her voice sounded through the corridor and alerted the rest of the Guards, and to her misfortune, Stellandra.

Within a minute, she was being carried down the corridor, supported by two guards, and towards the birthing room, with her screaming in agony.

Once she was placed on the bed, three new Medical Droids entered, one with a syringe to administer the morphine to help her.

As sudden as the pain arrived, it soon disappeared, leaving Satine breathing heavily and sweating violently, eyes closed. Feeling a cold hand on her hot forehead, she opened her eyes, staring up at the Sith as she stared in worry down at her.

"You're almost ready," Stellandra whispered. "Almost."

Turning to the others, Stellandra rose her voice. "Keep a close eye on her! The baby is coming in two days, and we must prepare for the attack that may follow! Do NOT fail me again!"

The Guards cowered away, and she glanced one last time at Satine.

"Try not to escape this time Duchess; next time, I might as well just kill you and Kiara any way," She turned on her heel, and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Biting her lip again, Satine began to weep, wondering how she had managed to get into this mess, how her life had suddenly escalated from bad to worse.

XXX

Quin rammed his fists on his desk, anger rising, glaring at the evidence before him. He knew the Jedi were not to be trusted! He knew, deep down, that they would betray the Monks, and destroy the Grand Plan that Fay had worked out since the Duchess came here for protection!

Why must things go so wrong when the Jedi were around?

Heaving a sigh, he ran a hand over the map of the Base they were planning to infiltrate and rescue the Duchess. They had an advantage over the Jedi; at least they knew where they were going, whereas the Jedi had no clue where abouts on Naboo the Duchess was being held.

But there was a problem; if Kenobi knew of the baby's existence, he could home onto the baby's signature- similar to his own- and locate her within a heartbeat. Then, the child would be lost to the Jedi.

Growling, Quin shoved the maps away, watching as they fluttered weakly to the ground, and sat down in his chair, clenching the arms tightly as he stared at the door to his office.

There had to be something he could do!

Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander; trying to figure out what he _could_ do...

Then, he smirked, and reached into the drawer of his desk, taking out a wooden box, locked tight. Reaching to his neck, he pulled the chain up, hidden under his shirt, and revealed the key to the very box before him.

Unclasping it from the chain, he carefully placed it into the lock, and turned it.

With a click, the box opened, its lid slightly up, and Quin raised it, smiling at the back-up weapon he and Fay himself had invented.

It was silver in colour, thin nozzled, and had three slots on the roof of the gun, with small slits for the chemicals. Running a hand down the three vials, Quin smiled as he stared at the syringe, where the chemicals would mix and be deposited in once he had released the safety mechanism.

The chemicals were suppressants, but a different kind of suppressants.

These suppressants can affect the brain of the Jedi that they were injected into, and make Quin command that Jedi for a few minutes; whether to kill...

Or forget.

No, Kenobi may soon meet his Child; hold her in his arms, but when the day the Birth came and all was apparently well and good...

Quin smirked, and sighed. "You may see her, hold her Kenobi... But soon, you will forget all about her... You won't even know she exists."

Replacing the gun back into the wooden box, he stood up, holding it in his hands, and left his office, heading out into the corridor and through the Monastery.

"Captain!" He yelled to one of his men, who scurried towards him immediately.

"Yes General Quin?" The Man said cautiously, saluting him before standing tall and straight.

"Prepare my ship," Quin said firmly, walking towards the platform, where all their ships were stationed. "I must travel to Naboo, and arrive there in two days."

"Yes General," The Captain ran ahead, going on ahead to get the ship ready for departure.


	20. ObiWan's Search

**Wow! Two updates in two days! Well, the reason is that I won't be able to update next week, so...**

**I decided to just publish this one to make it up to you! Please enjoy and leave that all important review!**

* * *

><p><strong>OBI-WAN'S SEARCH<strong>

"Prepare the exit hyperspace," Anakin sounded, reaching over to pull the lever down. Everyone on the ship braced themselves, as the ship lurched, the dancing lights of Hyperspace now gone and the planet of Naboo now before them, green and blue amongst the darkness of space.

A pulse in the Force began to emerge, a feeling inside Obi-Wan, who was now tense behind Ahsoka, as she began to take the ship down to the planet, sensing his Daughter getting closer to them. A newfound anger rose inside him, and he felt his Father place a calming hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently, before saying.

"Calm down my son."

Obi-Wan took some steady breaths, desperate to reign in his emotions before having to encounter Stellandra down on the surface. Running a finger down his light-sabre, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, just as the ship rocked.

They had entered the atmosphere of Naboo.

"Take us down to the forest; we need to set up camp and plan," Johnni-Fain said to Anakin. "If we go to a populated area, there is no doubt she would have spies watching the cities, just so she knows if we're coming."

"And move," Anakin concluded. "Right. We'll land near the Naboo temple."

"Good place," Owen said. "And it's abandoned."

Obi-Wan hardly paid much attention, now holding his sabre in his hand, turning it in his palm. His mind drifted elsewhere, and the anger rose once more over what had happened, and this time, he could not control himself.

Heaving some shaky breaths, Obi-Wan latched his sabre back onto his belt, and ran a hand through his hair, watching the forests of Naboo pass below them, with the hills in the distance now dimmed down under the winter that was now fast approaching. Thede was in the distance, the Palace recognisable. Anakin suddenly smiled, and took them down, landing in a gap of the forest, and near some fallen statues of the old Naboo Temple.

Powering down the ship, he turned in his seat and said, "Right. We have some food and beds, so take your pick of rooms. We'll eat and plan."

Ahsoka got up and rushed off, while Owen just explored the ship. Getting to his feet, Obi-Wan wandered towards the rear of the ship, taking a portable speeder back, and lowering the ramp, before heading down.

"Where are you going?" Anakin sounded from behind, making Obi-Wan turn.

"I have to find her, alone," Obi-Wan said. "It's important that I do."

"And what happens if you find her? And you face her?" Anakin asked, folding his arms and frowning. "She's more powerful than you."

"Thanks for your confidence in me Anakin," Obi-Wan retorted, unfolding the speeder. "Much appreciated."

"Obi-Wan, I'm just saying!" Anakin said firmly. "Why must you always rush into these situations, and alone? You need us."

"Listen to me Anakin; I cannot involve anyone else," Obi-Wan said sternly. "She kidnapped Satine to get to me, and I cannot allow anyone else to die for me; please, just stay here and keep an eye on everyone else. I _need_ to do this."

Anakin stared at him, and said, "You are going to get killed. I hope you realise this Master."

"Your lack of faith in me, your Former Master, is wrong," Obi-Wan said angrily, his temper rising. "You have known me for many years; please, just trust me!"

Anakin stared at him for a moment, before saying, "I trust you. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I'm worried you'll be hurt emotionally by whatever she might have planned, and torture you in the process as well. Whatever she has Satine for, you need to realise that she might use her against _you._"

Obi-Wan had not thought of this, but right now, he didn't care. He needed to find Satine and get her and Kiara out of there before Stellandra killed them.

"Please, just wait until we have a plan, and then _we_ can take her on."

Obi-Wan stared at his hands, clasping the handles tightly. A raindrop struck his head, making him stare up at the sky, rainclouds gathering above their head.

"I don't think you should be leaving just now anyway," Anakin turned back to walk into the _Twilight. _"It'll be too risky."

"No," Obi-Wan said. "No, I'm leaving."

Anakin turned to him, staring in shock, and gape at him.

"You left when we were on Mortis," Obi-Wan argued. "Despite the odds and you succeeded."

"This is different," Anakin argued back.

"No, it isn't Anakin," Obi-Wan retorted, clambering onto the speeder. "You were lured as well, yet you triumphed."

"This is different!" Anakin shouted at him. "You are too weak to fight her!"

That broke Obi-Wan's last ounce of patience. Facing him, Obi-Wan snarled.

"Weak? Weak? If I was weak, I would have not been allowed to train you. If I was weak, I would have died countless times. Don't talk to me about being weak Anakin! I at least have enough control over my emotions than you."

He started the engines, and left, anger burning through the Force like a fire. Obi-Wan felt the rainfall increase, soaking his tunic and hair, and making the handles almost too slippery to hold on. Focusing on his baby's signature, Obi-Wan headed west, determination on his face as he located Kiara.

_I'm coming._

_Dada..._

Joy and happiness rose in his heart at the sound of his baby's voice, and he couldn't help but smile.

_How long until you are ready?_

_Another day Dada._

A day... He had a Day to find Satine before she gave birth, and Stellandra would kill her.

_Just hold on a bit longer. Please Kiara. Just a bit longer; I'm coming to rescue you and your Mother._

There was nothing but silence now, but Obi-Wan kept his determination up.

He was not going to give up until he had located both of them and ended Stellandra once and for all.

XXX

Stellandra opened her eyes, and sat up in her bed, sweating violently from the dream she had just had.

_No, he is here! Too early! I wanted the baby to be born first!_

Grabbing her clothes and dressing, and latching her sabre on her belt, she ran to the Birthing chamber, wanting to check herself that Satine was safe and secure, locked in her room.

She was, sleeping with the blankets pulled up to her chin, caressing her belly every minute, while the Guards took turns to watch over her. The Medical Droids were deactivated, though on alert for any pain and discomfort that she may have in the remaining hours. Turning, Stellandra headed to the exit, desperate to check that everything was ready, and the trap had been set right.

Checking the controls in the main bridge of her landed and stealth ship, she smiled at the power cells, ready to be activated.

_Oh, just you wait._

Johnni-Fain Kenobi may have returned from the dead, but that was just a last bid of the Jedi trying to stop her. The attempt was pathetic.

Sensing Satine beginning to stir, she left the Bridge and headed back to her room for some meditation and training. She would need it tomorrow.


	21. A Jedi's weakness

**I'M ALIVE!**

* * *

><p><strong>A JEDI'S WEAKNESS<strong>

Anakin stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, angry at what Obi-Wan had said. Growling low in his chest, he turned onto his side, glaring at the wall opposite him, prosthetic hand clenched tightly, almost ready to tear the glove that clothed his hand. Closing his eyes, he heaved a shaky breath, and sat up, tapping his thigh with his flesh hand, still staring at the wall opposite him.

_What is wrong with Obi-Wan? Why is he being so... protective?_

He froze, remembering a conversation that he and Obi-Wan had once hand, during the orbs incident. Anakin bit his lip and grabbed his cloak, heading to the door of his quarters. He needed to talk to Johnni-Fain immediately, and find out the truth.

Anakin walked to the Father's quarters, and knocked his door, desperate for a word with Obi-Wan's father. Standing waiting, Anakin bowed his head, clenching his hands into fists, his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

The door finally opened, and he looked up to see the tall Man before him. Now, he could see differences between Obi-Wan and Johnni-Fan, apart from the eyes and hair; the Man was taller, broader in shoulder, and a bit leaner, whereas Obi-Wan was slender. Smiling, Anakin said, "May I come in?"

"Yes," Johnni-Fain said, standing aside. "Have you located Obi-Wan?"

"No; he's masking too well," Anakin ran a hand through his hair. Sitting, he stared at the Older Man, as the Rogue returned to pacing his quarters. Anakin suddenly wondered if he had been pacing since he had arrived back and told him that Obi-Wan had went on ahead. The Father had locked himself away, either meditating or planning what to do, leaving Anakin, Owen, Ahsoka and Jade to plan something themselves.

"What's the plan Johnni-Fain?" Anakin asked after a moment's silence.

"Plan? Well, I need you and your Padawan to get to Thede; we might need their armed Forces. If Obi-Wan has gone to find Stellandra, she might have a whole army waiting to trap him; it's her nature," Johnni-Fain sat down before Anakin. "She always planned ahead, always making sure that things were going to go according to her plans."

"That means that..." Anakin stood up. "She would be ready for Obi-Wan."

Johnni-Fain leaned back in his seat, lacing his fingers together and resting his elbows on the arm rests. Surveying Anakin over his fingers, he frowned.

_He's tainted by the Darkside... Why hasn't Obi-Wan sensed this?_

He had heard rumours when he was young, and had left the Order; that the Chosen One's time was coming, but he was suddenly having bad vibes from Anakin. He suddenly wondered if Yoda had misread the prophecy, misinterpreted that Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One, and perhaps someone in his line, should he have any Children, was the actual Chosen One...

"Force to Johnni!"

Anakin's hand waved before his face, and he shook himself, smiling at Anakin. "I am so sorry; something took my attention."

Anakin looked at him in worry, before saying, "You were looking at me weird... Did I say something?"

"No, no, just an Old Man lost in memories," Johnni-Fain lowered his hands, resting them on the arms of the chair. "Anakin, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course," Anakin said, nodding.

"Have you ever faced any anger spells, any... Dark feelings?"

Anakin stared at him for a moment, completely bewildered at the question he had just asked. He so wanted to tell him the anger that he felt when his Mother died, and that he had killed the Tusken Raiders- Shmi's murderers. Every last living one of them was killed with his sabre, and he never regretted it.

But it seemed that Johnni-Fain knew what had happened.

"I do," Johnni-Fain said, confirming his suspicion. "Remember, I was once one with the Force, and it is _everywhere_."

Anakin bowed his head, and stared at his hands. "They killed my Mother."

"So, you did the most stupid and idiotic thing a Jedi could do and killed the whole town? Your actions shamed your Mother," Johnni-Fain frowned as Anakin glared at him. "You're supposed to be the Chosen One."

"I _am_ the Chosen One!" Anakin snapped, getting to his feet.

"Yet, something is... Different," Johnni-Fain said. "Something has changed inside you; you're not full of light completely. Something is..."

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Something is changed; once you murdered those people- most of them innocents- without a second thought," Johnni-Fain said.

"And what about Obi-Wan? Was _he_ ever innocent?" Anakin retorted. "No, he wasn't; he killed Darth Maul in Cold Blood. He killed an initiate, Bruck Chun, who was brainwashed into serving a Sith."

"Yet he grieved afterwards," Johnni-Fain retorted. "That's the weakness of a Kenobi. I had it too."

"What weakness?" Anakin demanded.

"Obi-Wan always lacked Self-confidence, always blamed himself for something that was not his fault; he believed he was not the right Master for you, and he still does," Johnni-Fain calmed himself before continuing on. "He believed that he was too inexperienced, too young, to have trained you, and wished that Yoda or Mace had trained you to become the greatest Jedi ever."

"He has done that!" Anakin said. "Why is he so under-confident!"

"It's our nature; we all feel like that," Johnni-Fain answered. "I did not feel I was worthy to take Adeola's hand in marriage; we broke up once because I felt unworthy to keep her. I had nothing, whereas she was - and is - the daughter of an extremely wealthy Lord, who was a Duke, Heir to a kingdom, her mother a Senator." He placed a hand on a locket, hidden under his tunic. His eyes filled slightly with tears. "She didn't want to give up on us."

Anakin stared up at him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"That is the weakness of a Jedi," Johnni-Fain said. "Beware your heart; too much compassion, and the Jedi is doomed. One that falls in love, will be forever doomed to suffer the consequences that may follow; the Death of the loved one, and eternal hell in the Dark Side of the Force."

"So, what do we do?" Anakin said. "We can't let Obi-Wan do this alone; he's letting his emotions get the better of him."

"Indeed, which is why I'm going after my son; I have a score to settle with Stellandra," Johnni-Fain retorted.

"Alone?" Anakin gasped. "But..."

"Not alone," Johnni-Fain said. "Jade will be accompanying me; she's going to get Obi-Wan and Satine out, while I take care of Stellandra."

Anakin nodded, and said, "Ahsoka and I will get to Thede, and try and convince Senator Amidala to get us some aid."

"Hurry," Johnni-Fain stood up. "We may not have much time."

_And I sense the sunrise is coming... The Final Day is here; Kiara's birth is near._


	22. The Final Day

**Okay, I have some good news, and some bad news. Good news is... I've nearly finished the Dark Phoenix! :D, and also, the new installment will feature Obi-Wan in an AU; THE EXILED SERIES :)**

**Bad news is... This is the last fic in the Series :( I'm not writing another, because I thought this would be an awesome way to go out with a bang! The Jedi Lord Series will be published soon as well, so don't you worry! **

**Also, if you have no done so, please do my poll! It's a surprise poll!**

* * *

><p><strong>THE FINAL DAY<strong>

Sunlight filtered into the Birthing Room, making her wake as it gently lay over her face. Opening her eyes, Satine blinked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, still a bit tired. Then, she realised what the day was.

_I'm due to give birth today... This is bad._

Satine blinked a few times, before feeling a stab of pain inside herself.

She whimpered as her contractions began, trying to wake herself up and manage to eat something before she was forced, yes _forced_, to give birth. If there was any way for her to extend her pregnancy to let Obi-Wan get here, she would take it.

Wincing at another stab of pain, Satine slowly got up, letting the Medical Droid help her on the way, and reached for a glass of water, desperate to hydrate herself before the long day began. Hearing the door get knocked, she glanced up to see Stellandra appear, holding some blankets in her arms, and a look of sadness on her face.

_Something must have happened during her meditation._

Eying her warily, Satine watched her place the blankets on the table next to the bed, and then her expression fell as the Sith rested her hands on the blanket, staring at them as though they were foreign, or...

A long lost memory.

"Who did those blankets belong to?" Satine couldn't help but ask.

Stellandra's hands clenched into fists, and she raised her head. "I was pregnant a long time ago, but... It..."

Tears appeared, and she turned to Satine. "It was still-born. Nothing I could have done. So, I decided to give you his old blankets, just..."

"I understand," Satine said. "Thank you, but I can't accept them; they are all that remain of your baby. It would be wrong."

Stellandra turned to her, red eyes flashing. "You mean my first baby? Yours," Her eyes found Satine's baby bump, and smirked as she winced. "Will be mine."

"You never change," Satine said, taking a step back, glaring at her. Another wave of pain rose through her, and Satine was forced to sit down, hands over the baby bump, tears ready to fall. Taking steady breaths, Satine closed her eyes, leaning back slightly as the pain lessoned, leaving her sore and shaking.

"It is almost time," Stellandra smirked, and turned to the Medical Droid. "Get her changed and ready. I will join you shortly."

"Not now Mistress?" The Droid asked, turning to her.

"No; I sense a disturbance in the Force," Stellandra retorted, heading to the door. "I have a feeling that Daddy is on the way."

Satine looked up at that, eyes wide, staring at her in disbelief.

Obi-Wan... Obi-Wan was here? He got her message?

_Thank goodness!_

She bowed her head, and a smile came to her face as she hid it behind her hair, before starting to laugh. Immediately, Stellandra turned to her, glaring at her actions.

"What are you laughing at?"

Satine kept laughing, ignoring another stab of pain that rose through her; more violent than any other that she had that very day. She knew it was her finally starting to crack under the pressure, the pain, and the stress she was now facing, or was going to face in a few hours.

Staring up at Stellandra, she said, "You've failed. With Obi-Wan here... You will die."

Hope rose through her very core. She hoped that Obi-Wan would be here before the baby arrived, hold her in his arms, stare down at the Youngling he had sired and passed on his abilities to. Dreams of a normal life, thoughts, were now becoming a reality.

_I'm not going to die... Not with Obi-Wan here._

A wave of pain rose through her, and she felt the baby shift inside her, making her scream as it ruptured her very core. Now, she was slipping, and the Medical Droid grabbed her arms, keeping her steady as the wave built in magnitude inside her. Grabbing hold of the metal arms, she steadied herself, legs shaking.

"Now, we must prepare," The Droid said, helping Satine up. "Come. It is time."

Satine shook her head, desperate to keep the labour going as long as possible. Hopefully, Obi-Wan would be here soon, rescue her, and defeat Stellandra.

_I'm going to make sure he's here when Kiara is born... At all costs..._

When Stellandra left, Satine allowed the Droid to help her change and sit on the bed, hair pulled back in a tie, and a gas canister full of morphine waiting for her to use when she needed it.

Feeling a massive contraction, Satine screamed, hoping that Obi-Wan was coming to her aid right now.

XXX

Obi-Wan stopped the speeder as soon as he saw the sleek black ship before him. Staring at it through the trees at the ship, he turned his sabre in his hand, clenching the metal hilt as he took steady breaths.

Closing his eyes, he focused on the ship, trying to pin point Satine's exact location in the ship, before heading towards it. He didn't care that he was walking in plain view towards the ship, easy to see.

But there were no guards, something that struck him as odd. Frowning, he walked towards the ship, now realising something he had missed.

A Base, just visible on the other side of the trees.

Eyes wide, Obi-Wan knelt down at the edge of the hill, staring down at it.

There was a small stone bridge over a river, which spiralled towards a waterfall, being the only exit to the compound. Heavily armed Guards patrolled the walls, the buildings dark and eerie. No birds flew over it.

A ripple in the Force drew him to his mission, and he sensed pain from inside.

_OBI-WAN!_

That was Satine! Panic rose through him over that fact. If she was in pain, then that meant she was in labour. He didn't have much time; Obi-Wan had no idea how long she had been in it, and if he got his timing wrong, he might be walking in to see her- their- baby in her arms, being wrestled away and to Stellandra. Anger rose, and he prepared himself for the highest Force Jump he would do.

Focusing, he let the Force build through him, giving him warmth and light. Kneeling down, he focused the Force into his legs, and leapt high into the air, the height of the hill aiding his jump too.

With a gentle thump, he landed in the middle of the compound and darted into the shadows as a couple of Guards turned to see the source of the vibrations. One stared straight into the shadows, and frowned, but shrugged and walked away.

Frowning, Obi-Wan stared after them, moving in the shadows towards a door.

_Why did he just... hesitate? Surely Stellandra would have guards watching out for me._

Testing the door knob, he entered cautiously, using the Force to dart through the corridors.

Some Guards spotted him.

Holding his sabre ready, Obi-Wan braced himself for the assault that they would give, but then...

They just stepped aside, letting him pass, or the trio just passed by him like he was invisible, or an extension of the wall. Staring after them, Obi-Wan blinked a few times, before continuing on.

Twice more he faced Guards, but twice more, they never paid much attention to him.

The screams of pain from Satine sounded now, and he quickened his pace, igniting his sabre in a white-blue light.

And kicked the door open.

Satine was on the bed, screaming, and a Medical Droid was edging her on.

"SATINE!"

She raised her head weakly, sweat falling and wetting her hair and the medical gown she wore. The Medical Droid turned to him, and raised a threatening claw towards him, stepping towards the Jedi.

Within seconds, the Droid was sliced in half, clattering to the ground. Extinguishing his sabre, Obi-Wan ran towards Satine, who was breathing heavily, a protective curtain around her lower half, shielding her from prying eyes. "I'm here."

"Obi..." Satine raised a shaky hand to his cheek, as he caressed her own cheek. "You... Came... For me?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan kissed her forehead. "And I'm going to get you out of here, and stay at your side through this."

Satine smiled, breathing heavily, before screaming as an obvious contraction rose through her. Holding her hand tightly, Obi-Wan used the Force to ease the pain, telling her to breathe steadily and gently.

"I'm sorry," Satine whispered, once the contraction ended. "I... Should have... Told you."

"Don't be sorry," Obi-Wan said. "This is my fault; I should have been..."

"Don't," Satine said sternly. "Don't... Talk like that..."

She clenched his hand again as another wave of pain rose through her, and Obi-Wan immediately began wincing; he had to get her out of here now, before the baby was definitely close to giving birth. Ripping the protective curtain away, and wrapping his cloak around her, relieved it was keeping her covered, he lifted her into his arms, keeping her head against his chest.

"Obi... She's... Coming," Satine whimpered against him, clenching his tunic tightly.

"Just hold on; I'm getting you out of here," Obi-Wan said firmly, carrying her into the corridor. Staring around, he headed the way he came, holding her tightly and in comfort when she shook in pain.

"Just... Keep breathing," Obi-Wan said. "Hold on."

"Obi... There's... Something you need to know," Satine moaned, clenching his tabard tightly, almost ready to rip it. "Stellandra... Said I was..."

"To die."

Obi-Wan turned at the sound of the voice, and growled as he saw the Sith herself standing at the end of the corridor, sabre in her hand. Smirking, Stellandra walked towards them, reaching for the light whip stored in a holster in her back.

"I have waited a _long_ time for this," Stellandra stared at the pair, just as Satine tensed again in Obi-Wan's arms. "To see the prophecy come to pass."

"You won't get your hands on mine and Satine's daughter," Obi-Wan snarled, taking a step back. "Never."

"What are you going to do?" Stellandra jeered. "You should not have come alone."

Obi-Wan glared at her, still backing off as the Sith Elder approached, activating her light whip and sabre, both weapons humming as she came closer...

"OBI-WAN!"

The three of them stared around to see Johnni-Fain Kenobi and Jade running towards them, sabres ignited and ready. Stellandra gave a scream of fury when she saw Johnni-Fain there, and screamed. "You live?"

"Thank the Monks and Nightsisters," Johnni-Fain answered, taking a step forwards, the green light of his sabre reflecting in his eyes. "Just to stop you."

Jade ran to Obi-Wan, who gently placed Satine down, brushing back a sweaty lock.

"She's too far along; we have little over an hour," Jade said, her lekku picking up the future contractions.

"Get her to Thede," Obi-Wan said to Jade. "I'm going to help my Father."

"Be careful," Jade said, using the Force to help her carry Satine. "Please."

"Obi... Please... I want you... There," Satine moaned, the sweat still falling. "To... Hold our Daughter..."

"I will be there. Just hold on. I'll be back in an hour," Obi-Wan promised her, and kissed her forehead, caressing her cheek.

Jade lifted the Former Duchess up onto her feet, making her weightless with the Force, and they rushed off. Turning, Obi-Wan walked to his Father's side, taking his sabre and igniting it.

Both Kenobis resumed their stances; Obi-Wan Soresu, Johnni-Fain Juyo, whereas Stellandra resumed Makashi, her light whip held behind her.

"This ends," Obi-Wan said, tensing up, as did his Father. "Now."

He and Johnni-Fain lunged for Stellandra.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, it's the Duel!<strong>


	23. The Final Sacrifice

**Well, here we go! The Final Duel with Stellandra, with a little twist somwhere along the line!**

* * *

><p><strong>THE FINAL SACRIFICE<strong>

Stellandra flicked her light-whip at the pair, and both Men jumped to the side, the whip cracking the ground and making it buck where it had struck. Johnni-Fain aimed a massive Force Push at the Sith Elder, who immediately leapt out the way, wrapping her whip around her waist and threw her sabre at the Rogue, a circle of red light heading towards him.

Obi-Wan watched his Father duck the sabre and flip back as it came back around, his hands just touching the ground after the sabre passed, and landed on his feet. Turning to Stellandra, Obi-Wan ran to take over, bringing his sabre around in a wide strike, just as she caught her own, blocking the blow with an Ataru move.

"Your Soresu techniques will be no match for me," She hissed. "I know all seven."

"Soresu can combat any of them," Obi-Wan argued, pushing against her blade. "And I indend to strike you down with it!"

He used his apparent superior strength to push back at her, but the Sith Elder easily tripped him over. Raising her sabre, she brought it down to end him, only to find it blocked by a green blade. Snarling at Johnni-Fain, Stellandra turned her attention to him now, both fighting with their own stances, before she ran down the corridor, her Guards taking over now.

Obi-Wan flipped up, and fought one Guard as he used his staff to send a deadly blow towards him. Kicking him in the stomach, Obi-Wan beheaded him, before seeing his Father lift one Guard, and throwing him into the others, making them fall to the ground.

"Come on!" Johnni-Fain yelled, and the pair leapt over the heap and ran after Stellandra. As they turned the corridor, they only just jumped out the way as a dark energy ball soared towards them, striking the wall behind Johnni-Fain instead, and blowing it up, showering the pair in metal and concrete from the stone wall behind.

Obi-Wan shielded his head, feeling the metal and bricks rain down on him. Hearing Stellandra cackle, he looked up to see the light-whip heading straight towards Johnni-Fain again, who was defenceless as he shielded himself against the debris.

Raising his hand, he managed to halt the tendrils of the whip just a foot away from his Father, and held it there, concentrating as best as he could. When Johnni-Fain turned and saw the whip, he re-ignited his sabre and ran at Stellandra, sabre held ready to strike.

Unable to hold on much longer, Obi-Wan released the whip, and turned to run and help his Father, who was now fighting and ducking the whip and sabre at the same time. Leaping over his Father, Obi-Wan brought his sabre down in a wide stroke of Djem Su, making the Elder focus on him now, her sabre raised to block the strike, arm shaking at the power of his blow. Backing off, she unleashed a torrent of Force-lightning on the pair, who, once more, had to jump behind some cover as the lightning engulfed the whole corridor, cracking the walls and ceiling. Keeping his arms over his head, Obi-Wan glanced at her, seeing the Sith advanced towards them, one hand still keeping the lightning going and the other holding her sabre ready to strike.

Lunging for her and ignoring the lightning, Obi-Wan clashed with her, grabbing her other hand and raising it high to keep the lightning away from him and his Father. Stellandra hissed at him, and Force-pushed him out the door and into the grass outside.

"OBI-WAN!" His Father yelled, and the older Man ran after them, raising his sabre to strike the Sith's back.

Stellandra screamed as he did, and turned, her light-whip back in hand and struck Johnni-Fain's arm, causing blood to slowly drench the Man's sleeve and arm. Howling, Johnni-Fain slashed at the whip, cutting part of the tendrils that were not occupied by Mandalorian Metal.

"DAD!" Obi-Wan yelled now, as the Man staggered back slightly.

Running towards them, Obi-Wan readied his sabre to strike her, but the Sith just raised her hand and choked him with the Force, making Obi-Wan claw at his neck, struggling to breathe.

"You had to intervene, didn't you? Why couldn't you have just backed off and leave well enough alone!" She threw him against the ground, making the Jedi Master yell as his head collided with a rock. Blinking, Obi-Wan gazed up at her as she walked towards him, sabre ready to strike. "Now, you will pay for your interference... With your life!"

Obi-Wan summoned his sabre to his hand, and ignited it, stopping the blade striking a deadly blow to his chest. Staring into her red eyes, Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, trying to keep both sabres as bay.

Johnni-Fain's yell rang in his ears, and the Jedi tackled Stellandra away from him, pushing into the forest, and near the cliff. Obi-Wan rolled onto his front and got up, sabre in hand.

He saw his Father's sabre in the grass, and summoned it to his hand, before running after the pair.

"DAD!" He yelled, seeing the pair struggling against one another near the cliff. Hearing his son yell, Johnni-Fain upped his assault, almost tackling Stellandra in the waist, ready to lift her up and throw her over the cliff.

Stellandra unleashed some lightning on Johnni-Fain, making him yell, and pushed him back.

Obi-Wan ignited both blades, running towards them, and threw his Father his sabre, using his own to block Stellandra from striking him, the light-whip soon soaring towards him. This time, the tendrils struck Obi-Wan's shoulder, making him yell and back off.

"This time..." Stellandra turned to him, kicking Johnni-Fain away and making him land on the ground. "You will stay down!"

Her sabre flashed, with Obi-Wan just barely parrying her blade, and when she found an open, placed her hand on his knee...

And used Shatterpoint.

Obi-Wan screamed in agony as his knee-cap split into two, making his sabre fly out his hand as she swiped at it, and landed on the ground, holding his injured leg. Tears streaming down his cheeks, he stared up at Stellandra as she turned to focus on Johnni-Fain, who roared in rage at the motion she had done. Soon, their sabres were dancing, the combined manoeuvres of Juyo and Makashi being used as signature moves.

Crying, Obi-Wan stared at his injured leg, seeing it twisted slightly a bit and closed his eyes, biting his lip, before opening them and staring at his Father.

He was tiring, the Older Man now starting to struggle to fight back, now dodging and ducking her blows. Stellandra was jeering, mocking him, and even though Johnni-Fain nearly knocked her sabre out of her hand, she kept going like it was nothing.

She flicked her whip again, but this time, Johnni-Fain slashed the whip into two.

The long tendrils deactivated, part of the hilt falling with them, and landed on the ground, now dead. Staring at what remained of her whip, Stellandra unleashed her fury, using wide strokes and quick moves to force Johnni-Fain back near a tree...

Her sabre was knocked out her hand.

Obi-Wan stared in wonder, and hope, as his Father pressed his sabre against her neck, ready to slice her in half...

He saw her sabre quiver, and made to shout a warning...

He was too late.

Her sabre flew to her hand and she ignited it against Johnni-Fain's stomach, the crimson blade appearing out his back. Smirking, she whispered.

"Now, it's your son's turn to die."

She gently shoved the sabre away from her neck, and kicked Johnni-Fain to the ground, his sabre rolling off. Standing over him, Stellandra watched the Man struggle to breath, and smirked.

"DAD!" Obi-Wan yelled, trying to clamber to his feet. "DAD!"

Johnni-Fain stared at Obi-Wan, as the Sith raised her sabre, point down...

And stabbed him through the heart.

XXX

Satine was too weak. Jade couldn't work out why, but when she arrived at where the _Twilight _was, and saw Senator Amidala and her troops waiting, she panicked when Satine crumbled to the ground, breathing weakly and exhausted.

Padme rushed to them, and stared at Satine, shaking her and constantly speaking to her, trying to get her to wake up. But the Duchess didn't even bat an eye.

Staring up at Jade, she immediately said, "We need to get her to Thede. Now."

Helping Satine up, they loaded her into a gunship and flew her immediately to the Medical Centre, Jade trying to ignore her moans as she continued to try and push the baby out. Clasping her hand tightly, Jade tried to lend her some strength, staring at the Woman as she whimpered in pain a few times. Knowing that she had no choice now, with the labour so far in, Jade encouraged her to push.

Padme stared as Satine did so, and said, "She's..."

"In labour," Jade said. "She's having a baby."

"I know what it means!" Padme said angrily, and stared at Satine. "Why did she not tell me?"

"Because if everyone knew, then it would be over," Jade said. "The baby she is carrying is..."

"Whose?" Padme demanded, staring at her. "WHOSE?"

"Obi-Wan's," Jade finished. "And if we don't help her and find out what's wrong with her- why she is getting weak- then it looks like he'll be raising the Child alone."

"He knows?" Padme gasped.

"He just found out a few days ago," Jade answered.

"Obi-Wan..." Satine suddenly whispered. "Where... Obi...?"

"Just hold on Satine," Jade said, brushing a lock of golden hair off the Woman's face. "We're nearly there. Just hold on."

Satine opened her eyes for a moment, before closing them, her head falling back against the pillow of the stretcher she now lay on. Jade could sense how weak she was getting; the faint beating of her heart beat, and the shallow breathing.

It was almost as though she was...

_No, she couldn't be,_ Jade thought in fear. _She couldn't be dying..._

Staring at Padme, she felt tears rise, and whispered, "Something is wrong with her."

Padme glanced up, and then down at Satine, just as the Duchess fell unconscious.

"Satine!" She said frantically, shaking her. "SATINE!"

No answer or breath came from the Duchess' lips.

XXX

Rain started to fall, wetting Obi-Wan's hair as he stared at the impossible. He couldn't believe what had happened.

His Father was dead... Killed right before his eyes, his blood slowly staining the grass beneath his body.

Everything happened in slow motion; Stellandra was walking towards him, sabre ready to strike, and he was just lying there, staring at the remains of his Father. Slowly, he moved onto his front, trying to get onto his good leg, but his broken knee burned him with pain, almost making him fall back to the ground again.

Staring up, he watched the Sith come closer, her eyes surveying the severely injured Jedi before her, before pausing just above him.

"Such a shame Obi-Wan," She whispered, staring down at him. "Such a shame."

Obi-Wan looked up at her, as she raised her sabre, and whispered, "You'd leave Kiara without any parents?"

Stellandra paused, staring at him, and said, "It is necessary."

"It's not," Obi-Wan said. "She should not suffer for this; she is an innocent Child."

"Shut up," Stellandra snapped, grabbing him by the collar and hauling him up. Staring into his eyes, the Sith readied to thrust her sabre into his stomach.

"I know what it's like. _You_ know what its like," Obi-Wan said, feeling the heat of the sabre against his body, leg quaking beneath him. "Don't do this; don't let her suffer for this."

"You know nothing about me!" Stellandra snarled.

"We both know what it's like not having parents," Obi-Wan said. "Growing up in a difficult time."

Stellandra glared at him, and whispered, "It doesn't matter. Now, I think I have waited long enough! It's time for you to die!"

Obi-Wan braced himself, turning his sabre in his hand, before ducking the red blade as it came towards his head, ready to slice it off. His leg shook and crumbled without the aid of someone holding him up. Keeping his sabre held up, he ignited it and hopped back, only putting small pressure on his toes to keep himself steady.

Stellandra laughed, but... He heard a difference.

Like it was forced.

"You're not evil Stellandra," Obi-Wan said sadly. "Just let go, for you own sake."

"Why should I? No-one helped me! No-one wanted me!"

"That's where you are wrong," Obi-Wan said, staring at her with desperation. "There was one; Yoda."

Stellandra stared at him, chest heaving, and her sabre hand shook. Staring down at it, she bit her lip. "He was my only friend."

"Exactly," Obi-Wan began to breathe a bit heavier; his leg was in agony now, and he could hardly stand still much longer. His knee cap moved under the skin, and he winced delicately at the feeling. "He was there for you when no-one else was; he took care of you."

Stellandra looked at him now, sadness appearing, and her eyes flickered from red, turning back to normal...

Then, she lunged for him, grabbing the Jedi by the front, and snarled. "You won't convince me otherwise!"

Obi-Wan grabbed her wrist that held her sabre, her own hand tightening around his own sabre hand, pushing at her. The Sith turned him so that his back was facing the cliff, ready to shove him off.

"Now, you will go the same way as your Father," Stellandra hissed, shoving him further towards the edge.

"No," Obi-Wan said through his teeth. "No, we started this together. We finish this... Together."

He held onto her as she pushed him, grabbing her sleeve.

Soon, the pair fell down the waterfall, their sabres falling with them, extinguished, while the pair clung to one another, Stellandra screaming in fury, her eyes staring into Obi-Wan's own.

Pulling his fist back, he punched her across the face, and she recoiled almost, blood pouring from her nose as he broke it. Glaring at him, she rammed her elbow into his injured knee, making him scream in agony, before she shoved him away from her.

Using the Force, Obi-Wan rammed the powerful push at her, making Stellandra crash into the rocks. Summoning his sabre to his hand, just as Stellandra summoned her own; he ignited it at the same time as her.

Stellandra pointed it upwards as he came down, his own sabre pointing down at her, both ready to sink their sabres into one another.

A scream rang through the forest.

XXX

Anakin held onto the support in the gunship, staring at the ground, praying, just hoping, that Obi-Wan was safe. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, and raised his head to see Captain Typho looking at the door of the gunship, a couple of Nubian Troops with him as well, as well as some Clones next to Anakin.

Pain rose slightly in Anakin, and he winced, before yelling to the pilot.

"HURRY UP!"

"Yes General!" The Pilot yelled back, and the gunship sped up, heading to where Anakin could sense small, weak pulses in the Force. As soon as the gunship landed, he was the first one out, running to where a waterfall was visible, with some rocky verges nearby. Stopping, he almost puked at the sight of blood slowly staining the water, and placed a hand over his mouth, staring at it, before hearing a groan from the verges.

Looking up, he saw a pale, blooded hand appear, and ran forwards, just as Obi-Wan appeared over the rocky surface, hand on his side, and his leg twisted in a horrific way. Running towards him, Anakin carefully pulled Obi-Wan into his arms, staring down at him, and placing a hand on the one resting on his side, blood slowly leaking through the fingers.

"Come on Master," He pleaded. "Don't give up!"

Raising his head, Anakin yelled. "GET A STRETCHER OVER HERE! AND LIFE-SUPPORT! NOW!"

Another groan sounded, and he looked up to see Stellandra appear, her hand resting on a wound on her neck, eyes no longer red.

Anger rose through Anakin, as he watched the Former Sith Elder trying to cling to life, and growled at her. She raised her head, and whispered.

"He's right... I would not... Leave an innocent... Alone..."

She closed her eyes, and breathed.

"I exchange my life for Satine's; she will live... And I will die instead."

* * *

><p><strong>So, there is good in the Sith after all.<strong>


	24. A New Life

**Here we go! The next chapter! Enjoy! :) And remember to leave that all important review!**

* * *

><p><strong>A NEW LIFE<strong>

The sound of oxygen canisters reached her ears, and slowly, she opened her eyes, trying to ignore the agonizing pain that rose through her entire body, breathing weakly and feeling her heart struggle to keep going. Her vision was blurred, and her hearing was a bit echoed as well. Raising a hand weakly, Satine felt someone's own hand close around her own, squeezing it tightly.

"Obi...Obi-Wan..." She managed to whisper.

"Satine..." Jade sounded, her voice distant. "Just hang on."

"Where... Is... He?" Satine managed to say, staring up at her. "I... Want him... Here... To see... Her..."

Jade hesitated, and said, "He still hasn't come back; Anakin says he's... badly injured."

That tore her already broken heart once more, and she felt tears rise into her eyes, before screaming as the biggest contraction she had ever had rose through her, and the baby squirming inside her, but she didn't care; If Obi-Wan died because of her, she would never forgive herself.

In fact, he probably was dying on the way over.

Tears flowed down her cheek.

"Satine, don't give up!" Padme sounded. "Please, don't give up now!"

She tried to take some breaths, but it seemed she was struggling. Satine coughed through the mask, before feeling the crushing darkness rise through her, ready to claim her once again.

"Padme..." She managed to say, and the Senator rushed to her side, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly. "If... I die..."

"Don't say that Satine," Padme whispered, holding her hand tightly.

"Please... Take care... Of Kiara... For me... Help Obi..." Satine managed to say, and Padme nodded, feeling some tears slowly escape her eyes. Staring around, she searched for any sign of Anakin; she _had_ to know if Obi-Wan was alright!

"Jade, look after her. Please," Padme said, and she rushed off, holding the hem of her dress up as she ran to prevent her from tripping. Running to the arches overlooking most of Thede, she searched the sky for any sign of Anakin's gunship, fear rising through her very core.

_Please hurry Anakin! Satine needs Obi-Wan now!_

Padme closed her eyes, taking deep and steady breaths, before, finally, hearing the hum of a gunship approaching. Running through the corridor, she saw the gunship land on the platform, Ahsoka visible as she ran towards the side doors as they opened.

Then, Anakin appeared, being followed by a stretcher, bearing Obi-Wan.

Padme kept running, and finally stopped when she reached the platform. Running once again, she headed for Anakin, who embraced her only briefly, before she looked at Obi-Wan. She placed a hand to her mouth, and held back some tears as she saw the state he was in.

Blood was now staining his whole side, and his leg was twisted at an angle at the knee. Padme stared up at Anakin, and said, "What... Is he going to be alright?"

"We need to get him into the Medics now," Anakin answered, as the Clones rushed Obi-Wan past them and inside. "How's Satine?"

"She's..." Padme couldn't answer, couldn't say what was wrong with Satine. Staring up at Anakin, she felt tears fall, and soon found herself in his embrace, weeping into his chest. "Dying."

Anakin rubbed her back in soothing circles, his head resting on top of hers.

After a moment, she stepped out from his embrace, worried that Ahsoka might see, and suspect. Looking up into his eyes, and holding his prosthetic hand under his dark sleeve, Padme whispered, "I need to return to her."

"I'll go to Obi-Wan," Anakin nodded. "He might need me, and I will _never_ abandon him."

They walked towards the Palace, hands still being held in secret, before departing different ways and heading elsewhere.

XXX

Obi-Wan was struggling to breathe through the mask, even though the oxygen was being pumped into his lungs at his speed and volume. Opening his eyes, he stared up at the Medical Droids as they gathered around him, tending to the wound on his side, stitching up the torn tissue and muscle, healing the burn on his skin.

Soon, the bleeding stopped, but his breathing was still weak.

The door opened, and a soft, masculine voice sounded. "Is he alright?"

"Soon," The Medical Droid answered. "He will be better within a week."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and stared around to see Anakin talking to the Chief Med Droid. Turning his head weakly, he managed to gasp, "Anakin..."

Immediately, he felt Anakin at his side, touching his shoulder. "Master?"

"Anakin..." He managed to say. "Where... What happened... To..."

"Stellandra is dead," Anakin said, staring down at his Master. "She gave her life. For Satine."

_Satine... Kiara..._

Obi-Wan tried to get up, but his broken leg soared with pain, making him yell and fall back.

"You're not going anywhere; Padme is with her," Anakin said firmly. "Just rest for now, alright?"

Obi-Wan stared up at him, and nodded. He trusted Padme, and knew that she would take care of Satine for him.

But he wanted to be there for Kiara's birth.

"No," Obi-Wan said. "Get me a hover-chair; I _need_ to see Satine now!"

Anakin stared at him for a moment, before saying to a Medical Droid. "Get him one. Now."

The Medical Droid began spluttering, before indicating to one of the others to bring a chair over. Pushing himself up, Obi-Wan managed to shift himself over into the hover-chair, starting it up. Sighing, Anakin began to push him into the corridor, but as soon as they were out of view of the Droids, Obi-Wan pushed himself up.

"What are you doing?" Anakin demanded.

"I'm walking; I don't want to be in a chair any longer," Obi-Wan retorted, holding onto the wall and moving down the corridor. He didn't care about Anakin or anyone else just now, just Satine.

Turning, he said to Anakin. "Go rest. I'll be fine."

"No..." Anakin retorted. "I'm not..."

But it was too late; Obi-Wan had already left his sight, limping down the corridor. Pausing for a moment, he used the Force to numb his broken knee, before continuing on, breathing heavily and deeply, moving down the corridor towards where he heard a scream vibrate into his ears.

Opening the door, he entered the room to see Satine on the bed, screaming, with Jade and Padme next to her. A couple of Medical Droids were helping her, giving her morphine to help with the pain. Padme turned to see him, and gasped, running forwards.

"You should be resting!"

Obi-Wan shook his head, and managed to limp to Satine's side, grabbing her hand tightly. Her eyes opened weakly, staring up into his own, and she whispered.

"Obi..."

"I'm here," He said, using his free hand to touch her cheek. "Just breathe... Just keep breathing..."

Satine nodded, and closed her eyes as another contraction rose through her...

She screamed, and, with a final push, a new sound erupted through the room.

A Baby's cry.

Obi-Wan felt his world stand still for a moment, and gazed around to see the Medical Droid holding a squirming bundle, a wail escaping from the depths. Looking back at Satine for a second, he watched as the Medical Droid carried the infant to him, muttering in its own language, before handing him it.

Staring down, he gazed in awe and wonder at the baby, which continued to moan slightly, a few strands of red hair on top of her head. Pale skin, with some freckles visible on her cheeks glowed in the light, small feet and hands. Her eyes opened, and revealed blue irises, her small hand resting against his chest, feeling the beating of his heart.

"Kiara..." Obi-Wan whispered. "Satine, she's beautiful."

Satine raised her head weakly, and smiled, her hand gently touching the baby's own. "Obi..." She whispered. "She is... Our baby..."

Her hand slipped, and he looked at her, watching as she struggled to breathe slightly, mouth gaping.

"Satine!" Padme cried, and immediately, the Medical Droids set to work on Satine, trying to bring her back, help her breathe. Panic rose through Obi-Wan, who now held Kiara tightly in his arms, staring at her in fear as well.

"No..." He whispered. "No!"

The Heart Monitor continued to beat a long tone, while the Medical Droids continued their work, trying to bring her back...

"_I sacrifice myself to save Satine..."_

Obi-Wan heard Stellandra's last words ring through his head, and closed his eyes.

_A Deal with Death... An Exchange..._

That's what the future version of the squirming bundle in his arms told him; Stellandra was offering herself to die in Satine's stead, sacrificing herself to make sure that the Duchess lived. Although relieved, Obi-Wan suddenly wondered why Stellandra suddenly changed her mind.

_There was still goodness in her after all..._

"She's coming back!"

Opening his eyes, Obi-Wan stared over at Satine, who was now breathing again, the heart monitor flicking with her heart beat. Releasing a steady breath, he limped towards her, holding the baby in his arms, and smiled at Satine as she slowly opened her eyes.

Slowly lowering Kiara towards her, he smiled when Satine reached for her shakily, and gently lay her in her arms, watching as the baby cooed, resting against her Mother's chest. Sitting down in a seat next to the bed, Obi-Wan reached over and caressed Kiara's head, smiling widely at her as the baby yawned and fell asleep, giving small coos as she rested.

Padme nudged Jade, and jerked her head to the door, and the pair left, smiling widely, and letting the family have time for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>A happy ending! Or is it?<strong>


	25. The Forgotten Dream

**Well, here we go. Another chapter for you to read :)**

* * *

><p><strong>THE FORGOTTEN DREAM<strong>

Obi-Wan wandered the corridors of Thede, heading straight for Satine's room. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes as he stopped before the door, testing his once fractured knee in the brace, before he gently pushed the door open.

Satine was sitting on the couch, smiling into the crib that Padme had lent her, before reaching in and taking out the small, wriggling bundle, resting the baby in her arms. Kiara's small hand touched Satine's silk gown, as the baby gave a small whimper, her feet kicking at the blanket.

Approaching them, Obi-Wan sat next to Satine, staring at the baby as her blue eyes found him, and reached over, letting Kiara play with his fingers, arm now resting on Satine's shoulders.

"She's beautiful, like her Mother," Obi-Wan whispered, letting Kiara grab his pinky and squeeze it tightly. The baby yawned widely, revealing toothless gums, and snuggled against Satine, as though ready for a sleep.

"And powerful," Satine looked around at Obi-Wan with a smile. "Kind and gentle, like her Father."

Obi-Wan smiled at her, before closing the distance, and kissing her. It was short, but sweet, and they broke apart a few seconds later, their mouths just inches apart, staring into each other's eyes. Gazing back down at Kiara as she giggled, he said in a high voice.

"What are you giggling at? Eh?" He reached over and tickled her stomach, laughing as she giggled even louder, small hands flailing.

At a week old, Kiara was already growing and getting heavier to carry. Obi-Wan carefully lifted her into his arms, holding her against his shoulder and rubbed her back, the baby gurgling against his tunic. Kissing her cheek, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and smiled at the girl as she yawned widely and fell asleep on his shoulder, cooing softly against his neck.

Smiling at Satine, Obi-Wan asked, "Why didn't you just... Say? We could have worked something out."

Satine gazed down at her hands, clasped loosely on her lap; she had not yet retained her slim figure, and her pregnancy shape was still there. Watching her, Obi-Wan waited, gently rubbing Kiara's back as his love worked her explanation in her head.

"I couldn't," Satine finally said. "If... Everyone knew, I was worried that you would be expelled by the Order, and ashamed for it. I coudn't let that happen to you; you belong with the Jedi."

Obi-Wan gazed at her sadly, before saying. "We could have worked something out."

Satine stared up at him, before standing. "I know. I just... Didn't know how to handle it. At all."

Obi-Wan stared down at Kiara, as she gurgled in his arms, blowing little bubbles with her mouth. Smiling at the sight, Obi-Wan bobbed her in his arms, staring at the baby as she finally yawned, and fell asleep against his chest, cooing in her sleep. Sitting with Satine, Obi-Wan broke the silence.

"I don't understand why Jedi are not allowed Families... I don't feel any dark feeling, about it," He admitted. "The Jedi of Old had families themselves, and it never spelled any disaster at all."

Satine leaned against him, taking Kiara's small hand into her own, caressing the soft skin. "Maybe because there was something bad that had happened, and the attachment rule was stopped."

Obi-Wan looked around at her, and nodded. "Perhaps. I just wish we could do this, and for me to remain a Jedi."

Satine stared up at him, and smiled. "Maybe you could."

Obi-Wan smiled back, before staring at the baby still nestled comfortably in his arms. Despite their voices being just inches away, she had slept on, breathing quickly yet peacefully against him, the small hand not taken by Satine's own resting on his chest, his heart beating against that small hand.

Obi-Wan leaned back and closed his eyes, thinking about the future version of this little baby lying in his arms. Kiara- His Daughter- was beautiful. Fiery, kind and yet determined to do her Duty, fight if need be. Pride swelled in his heart over that, and he smiled, remembering how alike she was to him; from the red hair and blue-grey eyes, to the pale skin. Even her signature vibrated similarities to his, which was obvious, as he was the Jedi Parent, and his own Force signature would be part of her.

_It makes me wonder how we get on in the Future; do me and Satine marry once the None-attachment rule is lifted? Do we have more Children? Live to Old Age?_

Feeling Satine's head on his shoulder, he rested his cheek against her hair and sighed, Kiara soon gurgling in his arms. Opening one eye, he glanced down at her, and smiled at the baby as she stared back, mouth slightly open in wonderment and curiosity.

"Hello sweetheart," He whispered, and felt Satine smile against his shoulder, raising her head to stare at the baby. "I wish I can let Anakin see her."

"We need to wait for Yoda first," Satine answered. "We can't just let him see the baby; you yourself said he was prone to jealousy and anger problems. And I don't want him to lash out at you near Kiara; it'll not only terrify her, but I can tell you'll be protective of her should he lash out."

Obi-Wan had to admit she was right; if Anakin did lose his temper, he would end up protecting Kiara at all costs. She was his offspring, his only Child, and he would defend her at all costs, and without mercy to the one that threatened her.

Now he understood why Jedi weren't allowed families. The anger, the desire to hurt the one that hurt his family would be too strong.

The Revenge.

Obi-Wan sighed, and said, "I'm going to put her down for a nap. I'll be back soon."

Satine nodded, and he got up, limping to Kiara's room. They had special permission from Padme to live in these quarters at the Palace, and the Queen herself did not mind at all; having Children around would liven up the whole building, and she was already taken with the young Princess of Mandalore already.

True enough, because of her Mother, Kiara was already entitled to the Throne of Mandalore. Even if Death Watch discovered her, they could not do anything to stop her; Kiara was protected by Naboo, and any direct attack on the system would result in a War between them two.

And Naboo was one of the most powerful systems in the Galaxy, and would be aided by the Republic.

_No, I must not think of that,_ Obi-Wan scolded himself, as he entered the nursery. _One, Kiara would sense my emotions, and two, Satine would slap me stupid._

Approaching the cot, he gently set Kiara down in her cot and covered her with the blanket, watching as she mumbled and made noises, as though attempting to speak. Leaning down, he caressed her head, and smiled.

"Good Night, my Princess," He said, kissing her forehead. Retreating out of the room, he watched her move around for a moment, before her gentle breathing sounded through the room.

A figure appeared at the window, peering at the baby in the cot, just as the door closed to the bedroom. Gently inserting a small knife into the gap between the window panel and hook, the intruder pushed the hook up, unlatching the window and opening it. Carefully, he stepped in, eyes on the baby before him, and a long nozzle gun latched onto his belt, approaching her quietly and as silent as death.

"You're coming with me, Princess," Quin hissed, before taking the baby, as silent as Death, and walking to the window.

His mistake was missing the Jedi in the other room.

The door burst open, and the baby was retched from his grip, as the Jedi rushed in, catching her and handing her to the Duchess. Glaring at Quin, Obi-Wan snarled.

"You keep away, traitor."

Quin smirked, and said, "I knew you would come quickly. Now, I can eliminate you and take the Princess back."

Obi-Wan lunged for him, shoving him back through the window and down into the courtyard.

"OBI!" Satine screamed, with Kiara wailing in her arms. Staring around, she grabbed a comm. and sent Jade a message, before running with Kiara in her arms.

XXX

Quin struggled against Obi-Wan, before realising the state the Jedi's leg was in, and rammed his fist against the injured leg. Yelling, Obi-Wan kicked him back, flipping and landing on the ground in a crouch. Staring up at Quin as he stood, Obi-Wan made to grab his light-sabre, only to find it not latched on his belt, but readied himself to fight this Man anyway.

Smirking, Quin took a pistol, and jeered.

"Let's see how you handle without a light-sabre, Jedi!"

He opened fire, and Obi-Wan focused the Force, using it to shield himself against the shots, and sometimes absorb them. Stalking forwards, he used either hand to veer the pistol off course, making a stray shot head into the sky or walls. Quin gritted his teeth, and continued to fire at him regardless of the Jedi's advanced techniques.

Obi-Wan continued his advance, using the Force to choke Quin and ram him against the ground. The Monk was knocked a bit, dazed, but could not do anything else as Obi-Wan lifted him back up with the Force, slowly closing his hand as he choked him, neck cracking.

"OBI-WAN!"

He felt someone's gentle hand touch his own, making him relax.

"Don't," Satine whispered, Jade behind her, holding Kiara. Others were coming closer, he could sense them, but his eyes were only on Satine. "Don't kill him out of hatred."

"He tried to kidnap Kiara," Obi-Wan whispered.

"I know," Satine said gently. "But let the officials here sort it."

Obi-Wan nodded, and said, "I... Thank you."

Satine smiled, before seeing Quin grab the nozzle gun from his belt, and said, "Obi!"

He turned, and ran towards him, his hands raised to stop him, as the Monk fired the projectile in the gun. Using the Force, Obi-Wan brought up a shield, ready to defend himself once more...

The projectile struck his shoulder.

There was no blood, and only slight pain, but he was thrown back against the ground, landing heavily. Everything seemed to blur with each second, and the voices that came to his ears were now becoming faint.

Another shot sounded, as a dark figure appeared above him, and knelt down. Someone's breath was at his ear, and Quin's voice sounded.

"You will forget everything about Kiara- she does _not_ exist," His voice sounded seductive, so much that he _wanted_ to listen to him. "Her prophecy is just a figment of your imagination, and Satine's pregnancy is non-existent."

"OBI!" Someone sounded.

"You will forget everything bar your duel with Stellandra," Quin continued. "Everything that had transpired these few days... Is just a dream."

His vision was fading away, even when he heard and saw Quin get stabbed from behind with a crimson blade. Someone's gentle hands touched his cheeks, and he found himself looking up into Satine's worried expression.

"Obi..." She said voice faint. "Keep awake..."

Parts of his memories were disappearing in his head, the more he lost consciousness.

"Satine..." He managed to gasp, before the crushing darkness finally engulfed him.

Kiara was soon gone from his mind. That beautiful baby he had bonded strongly with through the week, becoming so close that they were not only Father and Daughter by blood, but by bond as well.

Her existence was erased from his mind.


	26. A New Beginning

**Well, here we go! The Last chapter!**

**Firstly, I want to thank all my reviewers for their wonderful words and support throughout the Series; it has meant a lot to me, and I hope you enjoyed the Series.**

**Secondly, I hope you are still thirsty for the Sequel Series, with the first in the six fics, which has been named...**

**THE JEDI LORD SERIES: FORCE RISING.**

* * *

><p><strong>A NEW BEGINNING<strong>

Obi-Wan sighed as he watched Naboo shrink behind them, the _Twilight_ heading in the direction of Coruscant, ready to make the jump to hyperspace once again. But hopefully to return home, and not to go on another adventure. Placing a hand on the brace he still had on his leg, Obi-Wan stared down at his still fractured knee with slight confusion.

He still remembered his duel with Stellandra, but what he couldn't pin was the brown haired Man that had helped him, fighting with the signature moves of Juyo, Ataru and Makashi, Force Powers rivalling even Obi-Wan's own. Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan tried to pin a name to the face, but, unfortunately, none came; once more, he had no idea who this person was.

Another frustrating effect was that he didn't know where his feelings of happiness had suddenly come from; he was happy about _something_, but didn't know exactly what. How could he forget something that made him delighted? Something amazing?

Gritting his teeth, he stared around his room, debating whether he should go to Anakin and Owen, and demand from them to tell him what was missing in his memory; it wasn't fair that people were keeping secrets from him.

The night before they had left, Obi-Wan had witnessed a Jedi-like funeral occurring in the Burial Chamber he had burned Qui-Gon in from his room. His Brother and Anakin were there, burning a body of a Man, which ignited the tips of the flames in a deep green light.

The Jedi essence.

Obi-Wan had watched the pair for hours; just staring into the flames until the body was nothing more than dust, before leaving it to die down. Heaving a sigh, the Jedi Master had just left his room and went down to the Burial Chamber, standing at the pyre and searching it for some indication of who the person may actually be. Unfortunately, it all came up blank once again; the remains were badly burned, and even when he touched what had remained of the light-sabre that the Jedi had used, Obi-Wan did not get any indication, nor signature recognition, of the person that had owned the sabre. Something like this was unheard of; every Jedi knew each other's signature- even those that were dead- like a page of a book. Anakin knew his signature too well, and Obi-Wan knew his.

_I have a feeling I DO know who the signature is... But it can't be! He died!_

Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead; this was giving him a head-ache. Heaving a sigh, he stood up and limped to his bedroom door, opening it and heading to the bridge, desperate to know when they had decided to go into Hyperspace; he missed Home. But something else, once more, made him think he was going to miss a person even more.

Satine.

He hardly saw her after his memory loss started; she had began to avoid him, despite his best efforts to see her and talk to her.

_I still kriffing love her, and she doesn't want anything to do with me!_

That hurt Obi-Wan the most; he loved her so much, and knew she loved him back, but a decision had been made by her to avoid the Jedi at all costs. Once, Obi-Wan had marched to her quarters, desperate to talk to her, but Jade had lied that she was not around, when clearly; Obi-Wan sensed she was.

Yawning, the Jedi Master entered the Bridge and sat down next to Anakin, who was flicking some switches, ready to depart into Hyperspace. Gazing at his injured Master, Anakin said.

"I'm sorry about Satine."

Obi-Wan glanced at him, and said, "Don't be Anakin; we said goodbye before we left. Now, we've parted as friends, nothing more."

"You still love her, and she still loves you," Anakin said sadly. "It's not too late for us to turn back to Naboo and for you to see her."

"It's alright Anakin," Obi-Wan said, looking at him with sadness also in his eyes. "I just wish I knew what I've done wrong."

The door opened at that moment, and Padme walked in, her chocolate locks loose around her shoulders. She and Anakin shared a tender look for a moment, but it quickly disappeared as she turned to Obi-Wan.

"How are you feeling today Obi-Wan?" She asked.

"Lovesick," Anakin answered instead. "I can't believe Satine..."

"She has a lot going on right now Anakin," Padme said firmly. "Death Watch is still tailing her; maybe, by severing the bond with Obi-Wan, she not only cut a way for them to slay a Jedi, but also stopped any harm getting to Obi-Wan."

"Yeah, I am right here," Obi-Wan said with a small wave.

"I know, but I'm making a point here," Padme sighed. "Satine does love you, but she's worried that you would be a target. She's done a brave choice, making sure you don't get hurt."

"Fair enough," Anakin said, and placed a hand on the lever for hyperspace. "I guess she's just being the Noble Mando that we all know."

Obi-Wan stared at his Former Padawan, before staring out the window. "Pull the lever Anakin."

The Knight nodded, and did just that, the _Twilight_ erupting into hyperspace. Obi-Wan winced slightly as he felt as though something had been torn in him.

_Bye bye Dada..._

He straightened only slightly, and blinked around at the others, wondering who had spoken, to him, and if so, why? Suddenly, he felt a tear fall, and a great sadness rose through him. He was not only leaving Satine behind, but he was leaving someone important to him, someone special that had touched his heart, made him be more human than ever.

Someone missed him more than anyone else.

Obi-Wan felt another tear fall, and then Padme's hand brush his cheek, making him look up at her. Concern was in her dark eyes, as was Anakin's, and Obi-Wan could only smile and say, "I'm fine, just... The pain in my leg. Nothing more."

Anakin nodded, satisfied, but Padme still looked concerned, and a bit anxious; maybe she was also hiding something as well. Gazing out the window, and ignoring Ahsoka as she cursed when something dropped on her head in the kitchen, Obi-Wan smiled, and then heard his own voice, a voice from the forgotten memories say.

_I'll miss you Kiara..._

XXX

Satine tucked Kiara into her blanket pouch, before pulling her own hood up, smiling at Jade as the Togruta argued with the ticket checker at the ramp of the ship. Looking down at the sleeping baby, Satine kissed her forehead, and whispered to Kiara.

"Tomorrow, we'll be at Alderaan. You'll love it there; it'll be just like home."

The baby shifted slightly, and cooed in her sleep, resting in the snug blankets. Satine lifted the pouch up into her arms, and wandered to Jade as she beckoned, ready to ascend the ramp.

"We don't have much time," Jade whispered. "Apparently, some Death Watch assassins had arrived this morning; we must get on and leave as soon as possible."

"Understandable," Satine whispered back. "Do you think they know about-?"

She stared down at the baby sleeping in her arms, and Jade said, "Possibly. Now, they want to kill you both as soon as possible."

"Where's Korkie?" Satine asked, staring around for her nephew; she had thought the boy would be around, finding them seats and waving them over. As though sensing her thought, Jade said.

"He's already waiting for us on board, and is ready to pee his pants; he wants to hold Kiara," She giggled. "He's already attached to her."

Satine giggled at Jade's words. "One, Korkie knows how to use the toilet, so don't worry, and two, that's good; I don't want a Counsin War."

"War of the Family," Jade laughed loudly this time. "A Mando'a against a Jedi."

Satine rolled her eyes and entered the viewing deck, staring around at all the seats to see if Korkie was around. She sighed heavily, eyes now downcast when she realised, once more, who had left, and who she had hurt.

_I hope I can see Obi-Wan once again... I NEED to... Maybe I'll write to him and apologize for avoiding him once I have lost my pregnancy figure..._

Hearing her name get called, Satine smiled and walked to Korkie as he waved them over, perching on the seat next to him. Already, he reached over and took Kiara from her arms, balancing the baby in them and staring at her in awe. Reaching in with his pinky, he let the baby hold it, resting her cheek against his chest.

"She's so quiet," He whispered.

"I've noticed; she's a deep sleeper," Satine said. "Typical Kenobi."

She remembered how Obi-Wan use to sleep in on their Mission when they were younger; sometimes, it took a couple of hours for her and Qui-Gon to wake him up. Even when he was a grown Man, and had met her once again during the first year of the Clone Wars, it took ten minutes for Satine and Pre Vizsla before his betrayal (With violent banging on the Jedi's door) to wake him up. Understandably, the Jedi was tired from the War.

_Blast your Genes Obi-Wan Kenobi,_ Satine said bitterly for the hundredth time that day.

Jade flopped onto the seat opposite them, and sighed, taking a holo-magazing and reading through it, while Korkie pulled faces at the baby as she woke in his arms, making her giggle loudly. Smiling, Satine stared out the window as the ship gently rose into the sky.

Her adventure was over. Now, her Daughter's was to begin.

A New beginning for the next generation of Jedi.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not over yet! I have a surprise in the next update! In the Epilogue!<strong>


	27. Epilogue

**Well, here we go. Last chapter, last book of the Series.**

**Once again, a big thank you to all my reviewers for following the Series until the end; without your support, this would not have been possible. And I hope your excitement builds for the Jedi Lord Series, out DECEMBER THIS YEAR!**

**The next big series is the EXILED SERIES, an AU story featuring Obi-Wan :) However, it will not be out for a while, and will have five parts into one big book. But keep your eyes peeled on my profile and in the Main Star Wars section for the fic :)**

**Once again, thank you my friends!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

The thirteen year old Boy walked down the corridor of the Jedi Temple, heading back from the Padawan Tournament that was occurring in the sparring Hall, red hair spiky and a braid hidden behind his ear. Clutched in his hand, was his cloak, torn and singed from the tournament, which he had been placed third in overall.

However, the person he had beaten to get in third place was the reason why he now looked like a mess; the Boy led a gang of bullies. They cornered him after the tournament and attacked him. He had fought them off, but the consequences were that his uniform was now ripped slightly and crumpled.

_I wish Mum was here; she would have taught them a lesson about picking on fellow Padawans._

The Boy bowed his head as he remembered his Mother. The Brave Woman that had fought for over ten years against the Empire, and gave birth to him a couple of years after the fall of the Emperor. He now felt honoured to have had such a generous and kind person as his Mother, so much so, that he use to scream in joy when she returned home from a mission, and ran to her, his sister hobbling after him as well, squealing for her Mother as well.

The Boy missed her so much; her red hair, and kind blue-grey eyes, pale skin and the faint freckles that once adorned her beautiful face. Despite all that she had been through, the Mother had worked through it, even going on to raise him for a couple of years and his sister before she was killed on Byss. He didn't know who or what had killed her, but he had decided to make sure he trained hard, and studied hard in all his exams to meet her standard as a Magnificent Jedi Master; maybe one day, if he got to Knighthood, he would have a Padawan of his own, and pass what he had been taught onto them.

Popping his lips, the Boy stared out the arches, remembering how he would have stood at these arches, holding his Mother's hand, along with his sister- Padme- staring at the sunset over Coruscant. And right now, there was a magical sunset glancing over the massive buildings, turning the glass into red and gold, making the buildings seem as though they were on fire, or looked like the beautiful red forests on Naboo in Autumn, when the leaves began to fall. Smiling, the Boy played with his braid, still staring at the sunset, before realising what day it would be tomorrow.

The day his Mother and Father- Kiara and Jackson- were murdered by the New Sith Apprentice of Emperor Palpatine on Byss. The Boy was told that his Mother had been injured before hand, before the Duel, but still put up a fight; in the end, her injuries were too great, and she was killed. His Father perished soon after, weeping over her body, before Palpatine stabbed him in the chest.

Now, the Boy had a quest, before he told his Master what had happened at the tournament.

_I'm going to see her grave. Now._

The Boy wandered to the memorial garden, and stared around, before heading to the North of the garden. Slowing, he shuffled down the gravel path and stood at the base of the apple tree.

_Mum and Dad always did like eating apples, well, more Mum than Dad. This was her Favourite tree; she would always climb up here and drop apple cores on passing Jedi._

Two polished graves awaited him, as he turned around the corner of the grass verge, new and recent, and the flowers dead. Now, he wished he brought something to put on their graves, to replace the ones that were drooping and brown, hoping to live up to Stew-Jon tradition; new flowers, budding ones, indicated a new life. Standing at the two polished stones, marble in composition and grey and white in colour, the Boy stared at the tombs behind the dirt mounds, the words bearing the haunted words that made tears fill his eyes each time he stared at them.

_**HERE LIES KIARA-WAN KENOBI **_

_**BORN 20BBY- 10ABY**_

_**HERE LIES JACKSON KENOBI**_

_**BORN 22BBY-10ABY**_

_**BELOVED MOTHER, MASTER AND FATHER**_

"Mama, Papa," The Boy couldn't help but whimper, and fell before their graves, touching the engraved words and tracing them. He had not called them that since he had been able to speak; in fact, he had called either of them those names right up until their death ten years ago, when he was three, going on four.

Another presence came into the Boy's radius, but he just went onto his knees, touching his Mother's grave, the soil curling under his hand as he touched it. Someone's hand touched his own shoulder, and he stared up to see Luke Skywalker, smiling sadly down at him.

"Master Skywalker," The Boy said. "I was just..."

Luke knelt down next to him, staring at the graves sadly. "They're in a better place, my Padawan."

The Boy stared up at him sadly, feeling tears well up inside his eyes. Quickly, he wiped them away, but Luke immediately brought him into a hug, keeping the Boy close. Weeping, the Boy shed each and every tear inside him, until he was exhausted.

Blinking up at Luke, the Boy said, "They died ten years tomorrow."

"I know," Luke whispered. "How about this; we will go and buy some flowers, and we can have five minutes tomorrow here, and pay respects."

The Boy nodded, before Luke sorted out his crumpled tunic and tabard. Smiling gently, Luke said, "Off you go Obi-Wan."

The Boy smiled, before throwing his cloak on and rushing off. Straightening, Luke stared sadly at the graves, and murmured.

"I'm so sorry for what I did Kiara."

Placing a hand on her stone, he felt his own tears fall, and heaved a shaky breath.

"I promise to protect Obi-Wan for as long as I live," He whispered. "I will look after him, and raise him as my own son."

For a moment there, he thought he heard Kiara's laugh, and stared up. Blinking, he smiled as he saw her Force Ghost appear for a second, a smile on her beautiful features, before disappearing in a flash of light.

Luke turned and walked out of the memorial gardens, a smile on his face and warmth in his heart; he had training to do, guidance to the son of Kiara.

And the grandson of Satine Kryze, and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi I.


End file.
